Because I love you
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: Natsume-kun! Are you okay? Why did you do that for?" Mikan asked worriedly. "Natsume! Answer me!" Mikan shrieked. "Then show me how slutty you are" Natsume declared. Added a special chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume who thought Mikan as a slut. When Natsume and Mikan become an item...Mikan changed for Natsume but Natsume can't accept her past. What will happen?

Chapter 1:

Natsume Hyuuga was getting ready for school. He's wearing a blue jogging pants and white baggy shirt. His hair was flatly brushed on both sides with a hair polish that made it shiny. He has a pair of big eyeglasses on his eyes that cover his tantalizing crimson orbs. A big backpack on his back to complete his make-over. His make-over as the school's greatest NERD OR FREAK. He was impatiently tapping his right foot while waiting for his best friend Ruka outside the house. Suddenly he saw a familiar pink Mercedes Benz coming. His eyes narrowed when saw the car. He was surprised when the car nearly hit him…fortunately he fastly dodges the car and fell on his ass to the floor. The car stopped.

"Hey are you going to kill me?" Natsume shrieked.

The girl opened her window car and turned her head towards Natsume's directions and smile sweetly at him.

"Oh! Ohayo Natsume-kun! What's up?" said the girl.

The girl has brunette hair which is curled in big curls which follow her every move. She's wearing a black tube that shows her curve, a white mid-thigh denim shorts and a black high-heeled sandals. She has big rounded diamond earrings, diamond heart locket necklace, and diamond made watch and 3 big shinning bangles on her right hand. She has white Prada shoulder bag that hung on her shoulder and pink shades that cover her brown orbs. She has smooth pale skin. She was indeed beautiful and sexy and not to mention, really seductive. She was Mikan Sakura. Alice Academy's Campus Sweetheart. She's a head turner. Every people she walked pass was always turning their head just to glance at her. She was popular at her school and outside. Has many suitors in different year level and has 5 different fan clubs. Many girls envious her because almost of the boys try their luck to date her. To the ugliest to the most handsome but Mikan turned them down because the only guy she like rather love is…

00000000000ooooooooooo000000000000

That's all for now minna! Please review! And please read my other story convenient marriage!!

How was it? Do you like it then? Any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 2:

Natsume Hyuuga…

Mikan come out on her pink car. She was facing Natsume. She smiled at him. She removed her shades on her eyes and put it on top of her head. She winked at him.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun!" Mikan said as she move her way to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsume screamed furiously

"Oh! Is that your way of greeting your soon-to-be girlfriend? But oh well, to satisfy you honey, Ruka called me and said to pick you up since he'll be picking Hotaru" said Mikan while walking up to him nearer. She stop on Natsume's front

"Tsk! Cut the crap! Stop that blabbering of yours, your not my soon-to-be girlfriend and will never be" Natsume said

Mikan smirked, making herself more seductive and gorgeous.

"Don't assume things Natsume-kun"

"I swear to myself that I'm not going to like you!"

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Mikan said with that seductive voice of hers. She slowly put her arms around Natsume's neck and crashed her lips against his, kissing Natsume passionately. She pushed herself closer to Natsume to the point Natsume can feel her tits. Natsume was shocked, not finding the right move. She closed her eyes and makes the kiss more passionately as she can. She lifted her right hand and gently caressed Natsume's cheekss while the other was placed on his clothed chest rubbing it gently. She finally broke the kiss when she can't breathe anymore. She trailed kisses on Natsume's neck up to his ears and said…

"How was it baby? Do you like it then? You'll be getting more than that if you become my precious boyfriend" She said on his ears and nibbles it slightly. Mikan smirk. Natsume's eyes widen when she heard her words. Boyfriend? Him? Is she crazy?

"I'll make sure one day I'll be you girlfriend" She announced. "Come on we're going to be late…I'll give you ride…" Mikan said winking at him. Natsume finally went back on the reality.

"No thanks…Maybe I should commute rather than having you with the same car" Natsume said and turned his back. Mikan grabbed his arm and kissed him again voraciously. Her arms enveloping him. She broke the kiss to catch some air and said…

"I told you, I'm giving you a ride" she said, pulling Natsume to her car. Natsume can smell her perfume. It was Victoria secret. It was Strawberry scent.

0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Because you want me to continue this...then I'll continue for you my dear readers!

Chapter 2 is on!

Please read and review!

Sorry if it's short but I'm not used to write long chapters! Gomene!

How about a preview for chapter 3?

Preview:

"Oh honey, just admit it. You love my kisses. It's not like the first time we kiss." Mikan said while looking at the road.

"That's the reason why I'm pissed off idiot; you're always stealing a kiss from me. You kissed me without my permission." Natsume defended

"Different? Yeah! I'm different because I'm not handsome like the other. Aren't you embarrassed being seen with me?" Natsume said while his bangs covering his eyes.

"I didn't say you're different because of that reason, and no, I'm not embarrassed. Why would I? Besides I don't care about looks…I considered the personality more" Mikan said passionately.

Preview end!

See you on the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 3:

Natsume was sitting on the passenger's seat while Mikan sit on the driver's seat. Natsume's syebrows was twitching and he has frown on his face.

"Hey honey, are you angry?" Mikan asked mockingly

"How can't I be angry? If I'm with someone like you?"

"Why? What's the problem about me?" Mikan asked

"Because you're a self-centered person, pulling me here without my consent. You even stole a kiss from me earlier. Natsume shrieked '_and because you're a slut'_ Natsume wanted to add that.

"Oh honey, just admit it. You love my kisses. It's not like the first time we kiss." Mikan said while looking at the road.

"That's the reason why I'm pissed off idiot; you're always stealing a kiss from me. You kissed me without my permission." Natsume defended

"I already told you I love you, If I ask your permission to kiss you, I won't be able to have my kiss" Mikan said

"Why do you even bother yourself on me? Why don't you accept your other suitors?" Natsume asked

"Because you're different" Mikan answered

"Different? Yeah! I'm different because I'm nit handsome like the other. Aren't you embarrassed being seen with me?" Natsume said while his bangs covering his eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Where are you taking me Shinji-kun?" Asked the innocent Mikan**_

"_**Nowhere, I just wanted you to experience something" said Shinji while smiling evilly**_

_**They walked to a secluded area (more like a stock room) as Shinji pinned the shock Mikan to the wall. Mikan is squirming to free from his tight grasp but Shinji has stronger upper body than Mikan. **_

"_**What are you doing Shinji?" Mikan shrieked**_

"_**Nothing, I just want to" Shinji said as his right hand was starting to feel her thighs. "You know what? You're sexy and hot as ever" Shinji said huskily**_

"_**Stop this! Helpppppppppppp!" Mikan screamed**_

_**Outside was a certain raven-haired boy was walking in the area holding a pot of flowers. He suddenly heard a girl screaming for help. He quickly rushed for her aid.**_

"_**Shinji! Stop this! Mikan screamed as Shinji kissed her neck. Suddenly a loud "Crack" was heard. Shinji fell unto the floor. She saw a raven haired boy panting very hard and was holding a broken pot which seen to be the root of Shinji to faint. Mikan burst in tears on the floor as Natsume kneeled down and handed Mikan a handkerchief. **_

"_**Here"**_

"_**Arigato" Mikan said and hugged Natsume "I'm scared, he nearly raped me"**_

"_**It's ok now, your safe; come on let's go to the principal to report this"**_

_**And they trailed. After that incident MIkan learn to love Natsume despite his looks and she keeps following Natsume. Greeting him, annoying him, kissing him forcefully and of course loving him. **_

_**Flashback end**_

"I didn't say you're different because of that reason, and no, I'm not embarrassed. Why would I? Besides I don't care about looks…I considered the personality more" Mikan said passionately.

Natsume was shock at what she said. They finally arrived at school. When the boys saw the car, the boys suddenly stop from their business. They wanted to glance to the gorgeous brunette. One of the hottest guys named Keiji walked to her car. Mikan came out of the car.

"Oh! Hi Mikan! You're looking great" Keiji said flirtatiously

00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

Chapter 3 is up!

Please review!

This is a preview of Chapter 4:

"I said stop this craziness Mikan and don't go near that freak again" Why do you even bother yourself on that FREAK?" Keiji said emphasizing the word FREAK.

"I love him…that's why" said Mikan while her eyes covering by her bangs.

0000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Next chapter will be short but I'll make up with you...I'll post chapter 5 as soon as possible!

Arigato Minna-san!

Don't worry later chapters will be long!(I'll try my best to make it long!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?:

Chapter 4:

"Oh! Hi Mikan! You're looking great!" Keiji said flirtatiously. Keiji is in his 4th year on the Middle School department. He has green hair and violet eyes.

"Oh thanks Keiji…thanks...I guess" Mikan said lazily

Suddenly the door on the passenger's car opened. The student's jaw dropped when they saw who the person was…Keiji was insulted. He can't believe a freak can be with Mikan on the same car. He walked up to Natsume and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey freak! What do you think your doing in Mikan's car" he asked furiously. He punched Natsume's cheek. Natsume was thrown to the floor.

"Natsume!" Mikan screamed. She ran fast as she can to go to Natsume's side. She takes out her Armando Caruso handkerchief. She holds Natsume's face and gently wipe the blood on his face. Natsume groaned because of pain.

"Natsume are you alright? If you like I'll bring you to the nurse." Mikan asked with concern on her face and voice. Natsume didn't answer.

"Why did you do that for?" What did Natsume did to you?" She yelled angrily.

"Are you saying that you're taking his side against me? What did you saw on that FREAK? He don't deserve someone like you Mikan! You're way too perfect for him. He's a nerd nothing but an outcast! He doesn't have any place in this world, so enough for this craziness Mikan! I know your just playing with him and the one you really like is me!" Keiji said furiously

"How conceited can you be? Who even told you that I like you? And don't call him a freak because you don't have the right to judge him. I'll be rather off with someone like him than someone like you!" Mikan answered back.

"I said stop this craziness Mikan and don't go near that freak again" Why do you even bother yourself on that FREAK?" Keiji said emphasizing the word FREAK.

"I love him…that's why" said Mikan while her eyes covering by her bangs.

000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Chapter 4 is up!!!!

Please review!!!

Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow!!!

Please read Convenient Marriage too!!!

Preview:

"Hotaru! Do you think Natsume's alright?" Mikan asked teary eyed

"He'll be fine, he's old enough and he can take care of himself." Hotaru said emotionless

"Natsume-kunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!" Mikan shrieked while Natsume stop and looked away. "What do you think your doing? Why do you ignore me?" Mikan asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 5:

"I love him that's why" Mikan said. Keiji and the other students was shock.

What? Mikan Sakura the "Campus Sweetheart" was in love with the school's "Greatest Dork"? That was hilarious but the truth hurts! Suddenly Ruka came with his arms on Hotaru's waist.

"What's happening here?" Ruka said, and then he noticed Natsume still sitting in the floor with some blood on his lips.. "Natsume! What happen to you?" Ruka asked her bestfriend with concern.

"It's none of your business Ruka" Natsume answered

Natsume stood up and run as fast as he can from the crowd. Mikan stood up and was about to follow Natsume when Hotaru stop her.

"Let him be Mikan…he need sometime to be alone" Hotaru said expressionless.

"Yeah Mikan let him be…just leave him alone first, come on were going to be late" Ruka said while smiling. They trailed their way to the classroom.

Meanwhile….

Natsume was sitting on the Sakura Tree. 'She defended me that was the first time someone defended me beside from Ruka. She said she loves me…did she really mean it? Or is she just playing with me like Keiji said? Every time she kisses me, I can feel butterflies on my stomach. I don't want to fall for her…I might end up hurting myself. Keiji is right she is way too special and perfect form someone like me. I need to control myself! Yeah control! But how? Mikan Sakura, you're really something…you're making me crazy.' Natsume thought to himself. Natsume trailed to the classroom.

At the classroom…

"Hotaru! Do you think Natsume's alright?" Mikan asked teary eyed

"He'll be fine, he's old enough and he can take care of himself." Hotaru said emotionless

"but...but..." Mikan said stammering

Suddenly the door clicked open and revealed Natsume. Mikan was so happy to see him. She stoop up immediately, the moment she saw him. She hugged Natsume tight.

"Natsume-kun!"

"…"

"I'm sorry about earlier" Mikan apologized while burying her cheeks unto Natsume's firm nice chest. Natsume removed Mikan's arms that enveloping him. He started to trail on his seat. After that incident, Natsume keep ignoring Mikan but as for Mikan she kept pestering him until he give up and talk to her but Natsume never gave in. Like this day…

"Natsume-kunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!" Mikan shrieked while Natsume stop and looked away. "What do you think your doing? Why do you ignore me?" Mikan asked. No reply. "Ugh! What's your problem jerk?" still no reply. "Fine, be that way but promise me that your going to be on the party. I want to see you there." Mikan leave.

"Tsk! Whatever!" Natsume said

000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000

Wahh!

Chapter 5 is up!!!

What do you think?

Next chapter will a little twist...

Chapter 6 is a little longer than this...

_Preview:_

_"Why don't we play truth or dare?" _

_"How about Natsume? Aren't we going to make him join?"_

_"Mikan, truth or dare?"_ _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 6:

"Natsume! What are you going to wear for party?" Ruka asked with a smile.

"I'm not going, I might as well ruined the party" Natsume said nonchalantly

"What are you saying? Mikan will surely be sad when you don't show up"

"I don't care if she'll be sad or not, I'm not going to that party and that's final"

"Please Natsume...I don't want Mikan to be sad" Ruka begged. Natsume looked at Ruka and gave in.

"Fine then, I'll go"

"Thanks Natsume"

At the party...

Mikan is extremely gorgeous tonight. Mikan was wearing a pink haltered backless that fits her good, a black miniskirt and flat sandals that has long straps that reach 5 inches about her ankle. Her hair was curls and has an expensive headband about 1 inch thick. She has ruby dangling earrings that on her ears. A silver watch; a big star shape ruby necklace that hang on her neck and a ruby bracelet. She's sure is rich. She can have the cheapest to the expensive jewelleries.

"That guy, where is he?" Mikan thought. She was sitting on a round table for ten along with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. They are drinking their vodka suddenly the boys came.

"Sorry we're late" Ruka said and the girls nodded their head.

"We have gone to the mall because we need to buy some clothes for Natsume" Yuu explained

"It's ok" Said Anna. Suddenly a certain raven-haired boy went inside. They were stunned when they saw him. Natsume looks hot and gorgeous (**a/n**: Oh my God! Natsume I love you! Please be my boyfriend!). Mikan and the other girl's eyes widen(**a/n**: wider than a plate people!). She can' believer her eyes. The boy's jaw dropped. Natsume was wearing a black pants and a blue polo shirt with tribal design at the back. His nice firm chest and hot body was obvious on his shirt. He wears black shoes; his hair was not on its usual style. It was in a messy style that fits his looks. His raven hair compliments his crimson eyes which is by the way free from his large glasses. He has this ruby earring on his left ears. His hand was placed on his pocket.

"Why? Is there a problem??" Natsume asked emotionless

"Nothing, you just look not like Natsume" The girls answered in unison; except for Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan was still shock to see how handsome her "NATSUME". (Well perhaps, I should say **MY** Natsume...wahhhheee)

"Hey, baka youjo; are you going to stare at me for the whole time?" Natsume said as he walked to the barista. Mikan snapped to reality and realized what he said and screamed.

"Natsume no baka!!!"

Girls are giggling and blushing while looking at Natsume, even the barista was giggling at him.

"How did he look like that?" Anna asked while her eyes were sparkling.

"I don't know, when we came at his pent to pick him up he look already like that, except he still has his normal clothes. He asked as to accompany him to the mall to buy some clothes. Mikan wasn't listening to their chatting because she felt jealous when she saw Luna flirting with Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, want to got to my place?" Luna asked flirtatiously. Luna is sexy and beautiful but not as gorgeous as Mikan. She ranked only second to Mikan. She's in her last year at the Middle school division, same as Keiji; one year younger than Mikan and Natsume.

"No thanks" Natsume said lazily

"Oh come on, I know you want it" Luna said as caressed Natsume's lips seductively.

"I said no! So go away you SLUT!" Natsume said to Luna. Luna was shocked because no one rejected her.

"Fine be that way, but I'll make sure you'll be mine" Luna said and walked away. Mikan saw how Natsume treated Luna and she suddenly smiles to herself. She drinks her Vodka. Her thought was interrupted when Hotaru speak.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Hotaru suggested.

"Yeah! That's a good idea" Koko said

"How about Natsume? Aren't we going to make him join?" Mikan asked

"He wouldn't like stuff like this" Ruka explained. They got a empty bottle. Hotaru spin it and the bottle landed on Mikan. Mikan was finally drunk because of too much Vodka.

"Mikan, truth or dare?" Hotaru asked

"Dare" MIkan answered while drinking another shot. Hotaru saw another girl flirting with Natsume and thought of a nice dare...She smirked inwardly

"Mikan, I dare you to..."

0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000

Mikan is drunk!

What do you think will be the dare?

Wahhhhhhhhh...

Wait for the next chapter to find out!!!

Ah!! I forgot to tell you that they are 17 years old here!!!!

Please review!!!!

Oh hi JC-zala! Thanks for reading my story! You made me so happy! Your one of my favorite author!

_Preview:_

_"Don't you dare flirt with him, he doesn't like you; so go away before I told the principal to kick your ass out of the hell of this school" _

_"Mikan's address idiot, take her home; make sure she'll be safe" _

_"Natsume…" _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter7:

"Mikan, I dare you to kiss Natsume on the lips"

_**On Nastume…**_

"Hey Natsume-san, want to dance?" said a girl name Haruka

"Go away" Natsume said. Natsume was drinking his wine when suddenly Mikan came out between him and the girl. Mikan smiled at Natsume and faced the girl afterwards.

"Don't you dare flirt with him, he doesn't like you; so go away before I tell the principal to kick your ass out of the hell of this school" Mikan said and she quickly faced Natsume.

"Hey baby, don't get angry ok It's just a dare" Mikan said and slammed her lips to Natsume. She snaked her arms around Natsume's neck. Her eyes were close. Natsume was dumbfounded and again he felt butterflies on his stomach. His eyes were wide in shock. She kissed Natsume hungrily yet with so much passion and love. Natsume can feel it. The students jaw dropped because of her bold actions. Boys got really jealous especially Keiji. His eyes narrowed because of the scene he was witnessing; he was gripping the goblet of whiskey tight that may cause the goblet to break. On the other hand, Luna throws her glasses on the floor because of too much jealousy. '_Mikan Sakura, you're such a whore. I swear one day I'm going to bring you down; starting from your precious Natsume' Luna thought furiously. _Mikan and Natsume's friends gasped because of astonishment except for Hotaru. Hotaru just smirked because of her masterpiece.

"I didn't expect Mikan to kiss Natsume that hard" Yuu said sweat dropping. The other's nodded.

_Mikan and Natsume_

Mikan broke the kiss and smiled at Natsume sweetly. Natsume was still dumbfounded. Mikan grab Natsume's goblet and drink the remaining wine when suddenly Mikan collapse because of too much alcohol. Natsume manage to catch her. Natsume hold her waist to support her body. He was sure Mikan was too drunk because he can smell too much alcohol that emit from Mikan's body. Hotaru stood up and walk towards Natsume and Mikan. She handed Natsume a piece of paper.

"What is this Imai?" Natsume asked confused.

"Mikan's address idiot, take her home; make sure she'll be safe" Hotaru said emotionlessly and walked away from the two. Natsume was about to protest when he heard Mikan murmured his name.

"Natsume…" Mikan murmured

'_Mikan…I guess I don't have any choice' _Natsume thought; he carry Mikan bridal style. Natsume droved off. Finally he reaches Mikan's address.

"No doubt, she's really rich" Natsume said to himself. Sakura's are really rich. Her father own 7 five stars hotel, 13 technology companies, 2 car dealership, 10 famous restaurants, 15 high class department stores and 8 T.V networks. Her father was known as "World's greatest businessman" whiles his father only ranked second. Her mother owns Sakura modeling centers, and a fashion house. There's no doubt Mikan's clothes are expensive. It was designer clothes of course. She has every sample of their company's clothes. Sometimes Mikan will be their model for some fashion shows; both international and local. He's no match for her business. Mikan's family owns the electric company where the whole Japan takes electricity and in fact she owns Gakuen Alice. His family only owns the "Hyuuga Telecoms" while his mother owns a famous magazine publishing house in Japan. He breaks his thoughts and carry Mikan to her mansion. He knock and an old lady open the door.

"Oh my God! What happen to the young miss?" Ask the old lady panicky.

"She's drunk" Natsume answered plainly.

"Ah…Mr.; Can you bring her to her room, it's upstairs." The old lady requested. Natsume nodded. He carried Mikan and gently laid her to the bed. He looked at her face and found it to be beautiful. He removes strands of hair so that he can see Mikan's face clearly. His heart was pounding really hard. Suddenly Mikan stir that cause her short skirt to flip up a little showing her smooth thighs. Natsume blushed because of the view of her thighs. He touched the hem of her skirt and gently pulled down the skirt to cover thighs. He gently removed her sandals. Suddenly, he noticed a picture on her table. It was a stolen shot of him sitting under the Sakura Tree. He smiled. The old lady came holding a basin with cold water.

"Young man what's your name?" asked the old lady

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga Natsume" Natsume answered politely and bowed his head as a sign of respect. (**a/n: really Natsume you know the word "respect"? Of he knows that, well maybe in my fic)**

"Thank you for taking the young miss home." The old lady bowed also.

"It's nothing, don't be too formal; by the way where are her parents?" Natsume interrogate

"Oh, her parents live in America; she lives here with us because she refuses to live in America because according to her she doesn't want to leave her friends and a certain guy therefore her parents decided to leave her here with us; her parents just send money for her needs. Her parents usually come here every Christmas and spend the holiday with her." The old lady giggled. Natsume looked at Mikan with compassion. He doesn't know about her situation, maybe if he knows he might treat her well. Then it struck him _"she doesn't want to leave her friends and a certain guy"_

"Who's the guy?" Natsume asked curiously.

"I don't know, she doesn't tell us the name of the lucky guy. By the way, are you his boyfriend?" Asked the old lady. Natsume blushes hundred shades of red because of the question.

"No, I'm just a friend of her, nothing more, nothing less" Natsume answered still blushing.

"Oh sorry for the misinterpretation" said the old lady apologically

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Natsume said while smiling. "Maybe I should go home, it's quite too late already" Natsume said.

"I can ask the driver to bring you home cause it seems you don't have your car with you, there's no bus and taxis at this period of time." Suggested the old lady. Natsume nodded in agreement.

00000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000

_Preview:_

_"Stop it!" __  
_

_"Then let's make a bet"_

_"You're crazy" _

0000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000

How was it?

Is it OK?

Please review! _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 8:

Natsume didn't go back to his Nerdy look. He was now a campus heartthrob; having a fan club with million of girls in different level, and when I say MILLION, I really mean it. He was now ranked first in the survey "Who is the most gorgeous lad in Alice Academy?" Ruka ranked second while Keiji ranked third.

Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Mochu were playing snooker outside the campus. Suddenly Mikan came along with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. Ruka saw Hotaru and kissed her cheeks. Mikan saw Natsume and went towards him.

'_I should thank him for last night, after all I became a burden to him last night; carrying me and driving me home' Mikan thought and giggle. Just thinking of that thought makes Mikan giggle._

Natsume was still playing. He has this annoyed expression when she saw Mikan. Mikan come closer to Natsume and leaned her back on the snooker table.

"Hi Natsume-kun" Mikan greeted

Natsume looked at her for a second then snob her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for carrying me last night" Mikan said and smile.

"And by the way Natsume--" Mikan said but Natsume cut her off.

"Next time you drink; drink only the amount you can carry. You're disturbing other people with your reckless actions. If you want boys to respect you, then stop treating yourself as a sexy tart." Natsume raised his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean? You even bit a guy to drink from bars and when you dress, it's like Japan's has some shortage of textile. You even dance like there's no tomorrow and you open yourself to every man you meet. You're so like a prostitute". Natsume finished. Mikan's smile faded.

"Natsume-kun, Mikan just drunk last night she doesn't know what's she's doing. It's not her fault" Nonoko said defending Mikan.

"Of course it is, if she didn't drink too much she wouldn't be like that" Natsume fight back.

"Stop it!" Mikan shouted and face Natsume.

"You don't have the right to talk to me like that because you don't know me." Mikan said to Natsume

"I know enough about you…to…to…" Natsume said stammering

"To judge me?" Mikan asked but it's more like a statement.

"Yes, to judge you" Natsume answered back.

"Now go away…" Natsume said and focused on the white ball on the billiard table but Mikan grab it. Natsume was pissed off and he looked at Mikan.

"Regret what you said just now" Mikan said looking at Natsume angrily.

"Why would I? The truth really hurts eh?" Natsume said sarcastically

"Then let's make a bet" Mikan suggested

"I refused to"

"If I win, you'll spend the whole weekend with me, all expenses are paid by you of course and you'll regret what you said just now" Mikan dared.

"You're crazy" Natsume answered

"Why? Are you scared? Scared to lose unto me? I didn't know you have cowardness on you " Mikan asked.

"I already told you I refuse. What meaning can't you understand on the word REFUSE?"

"But…I insist…You should pay for insulting me; just admit it you're scared" Murmurs and whispers can be heard throughout the room. Natsume was pissed off.

"Fine then, but if I win; you'll get out of my life" Natsume said indignantly

"Call, a deal is a deal" Mikan answered

Natsume is the first one to play. He focused on the ball and he shot it…

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000

Please review!!!

Well...I decided that I'll be updating this when I reach at least 43 reviews because NOTHING! I just wanted to!!

Hehehe...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 9:

Natsume is the first one to play. He focused on the white ball and shot it but unfortunately he misses it. Mikan smirked. She leaned down and focused to the whit ball. She pointed her billiard stick and shot it. 2 balls were in! Mikan smirked again. She moved to the other side and focused again. She shot the white ball and she was able to shoot 2 balls. Natsume gulped and he was now starting to sweat. Only 1 balls left. Mikan go to Natsume's side and pushed him slightly using her hips. She focused on the ball; and she shots 2 balls. Natsume started to sweat harder. 2 balls were only left. Mikan winked at Natsume. She focused again but she misses it. Natsume smirked and she just shrugged. He positions himself and focused but he misses it. '_SHIT'_ he thought. Their friends are watching as well as the others. Ruka is so nervous while Hotaru just watch emotionlessly. Mikan smirked. She sat on the billiard table sexily and lifted the sticked and shot the white ball (what do we call to that technique?). 1 ball was in. Only one left. Natsume sweated more. He wipes the sweat that trickled down on his forehead. Mikan positioned and focused again on how to make this damn blue ball in to that stupid hole. She sighs lazily. She shot the white ball and the blue ball was in, which means the game is officially over. She won! Natsume's eyes widened. The boys shouted in triumph. Mikan lifted herself up and looked at Natsume while walking towards him. Natsume was still shock. He kept looking at the table out of the blue. Suddenly gentle soft hands grabbed his arms. Mikan put her left arm at Natsume's neck while the other was on his raven hair. She pressed her warm lips to him. After a minute or so, she broke the kiss.

"Saturday, pick me up at 1:00, you must come or I'm going to sue you for verbal abuse" She said threateningly and have five with Anna and Nonoko. They started to trail.

"You know Natsume, maybe you should apologize to her, she might forget about the bet. Ruka said.

Saturday afternoon…

It was 12:00 noon. Mikan was cooking when suddenly the door bell rang. She run to the door and open it. She smiled at the sight of Natsume.

"Hey, you're early, I didn't expect this…I still not ready, but maybe this is ok…Come on! Let's go!" Mikan said while pulling Natsume's hand.

"I'm sorry…about last time." Natsume said stammering

"It's nothing, come on"

"I'm not going, I just come here to inform that and apologize"

"What?" Mikan said shocked

"I already regretted it so there's no need for us to go together. You just made this bet so that I'll regret what I said right?" Natsume said

"Ok then, but please come in for a while"

"No thanks, I need to go"

"Please just this once, you're getting used on rejecting me" Natsume gave in and nodded. He came in. He sat down on the lilac sofa.

"What do you want, juice, iced tea or coffee?" Mikan asked while smiling.

"It's ok, I don't need anything"

"Come on, you're my guest; I should treat you right"

"There's no need really"

"I get you an iced tea" Mikan said and walked away and go inside the kitchen.

"Maybe I should put some sleeping pills here so you can rape her already" said the maid jockingly. '_you think you can get away from this'_ Mikan thought. She grabbed a knife on the kitchen and go outside. One of the maids brought the iced tea to Natsume.

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked

"Young miss? Oh she's…she's in…the kitchen" said the maid stammering. Suddenly Mikan came in with a smile.

"Eat lunch here, since you're already here" Mikan suggested

"No thanks, I'm going; thanks for the iced tea"

"Okay then" Mikan said. Natsume stood up and leave. He climbed on his car when suddenly he heard a loud "boom". He checked on the tire of his cat and found it to be flat. Mikan suddenly came in riding on her new blue Ferrari.

"Oh! I thought you're going home?"

"FLAT…"

"I see, come on I'll give you a ride" Mikan suggested

"No need, I can do this"

"Come on, your just going to dirt yourself; I'll ride you home." Mikan said pulling Natsume away from his car. "Come on climb in" Natsume sighs in defeat. Nastume climbed on Mikan's car.

"Guard…send the car to the Hyuuga residence, I'm just going to teach this guy a lesson to remember"

"What? What are you saying?"

"Come on" Mikan drove off.

0000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000

Yay! This is based on that movie but I change the plot a little bit!

I really love that movie!!!!!!

JC-Zala: Sorry if I dissapoint you! I'm not good in writing fanfics! But I promise I'll do my best to write better! Can you give me some advices?Your a good fanfictionist so I bet you can give me advices! I have read your stories "Forgotten Memories" and "Obsession" and found it to be beautiful! My fanfics is so far on those! My fanfics sometimes are boring, so can you please give me advices to make it humorous and beautiful! Arigato! and btw thank you for reading this fic! And oh yeah! I forgot to mention, you seem to despise Natsume? Why? I think this is the first time I saw a girl to hate Natsume, because gsome of the girls who watch Gakuen Alice(including me) will be saying "Oh! God Natsume is so cute and handsome" "He's so hot" and so on...Your unique ...hehehehe! This is a long message for you...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 10:

"Hey! I can't believe your doing this! Stop the car!" Natsume yelled

"…"

"I said stop the car!" Natsume shrieked

"Shut up! You're being noisy! Apology, apology; I don't need you apology. You'll see, you're going to find what you're looking for" Mikan answered back

"Hey Mikan, the stoplight is red! AH!" Natsume shrieked. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think you're the queen of the road? I told you it's RED for Christ's Sake. Natsume said

"Sorry, I didn't notice" Mikan said with a teasing tone. Natsume jaw dropped.

Finally the two arrived at a big house. Natsume harshly climb out of the car.

"Here we are, this is one of our rest houses; so you're free for the rent"

"Hmp" Natsume said while putting his hands on his waist. "I'm going home!" Natsume shouted.

"Oh sure!" Mikan teased. Natsume was finally reached his limit. He kick the floor and scratched his head with annoyance.

"Ok! Fine, fine…Let's gonna so over done it. What are we gonna do?" Natsume asked

"Hey wait….I'm the winner on our bet, so I'm the one who will decide what to do and when to do those things" Mikan said irritated. They went inside the house.

"What are we going to eat? And beside how many room does this house have?" Natsume asked

"It has 5 rooms, and don't worry I'm not gonna rape you" Mikan said

"And what will I wear?" Natsume asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the mall…

Mikan was picking different clothes.

"Red or pink?" Mikan asked Natsume

"Of course Red, what to do you think of me? A gay?" Natsume answered irratibly.

Mikan picked 4 shirts and 2 pants. They gone to the men's underwear section.

"What size?" Mikan asked smirking.

"What the hell are you asking?" Natsume said flushed

"I'm asking for the size of your underwear Mister" Mikan answered sarcastically. "Are you not planning wearing any underwear? Oh no! I'll be having a rapist with me for the whole weekend." Mikan said mockingly

"What are you saying? You're the one who drag me here and you're saying I'm the rapist here. Logically thinking, if this will known by the whole world the will definitely say that you're the rapist here" Natsume said with the matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever just hurry up and tell me the size" Mikan said demandingly

"Large" Natsume said blushing. Mikan smirked.

"Fine then" Mikan said and got 6 boxers for Natsume. They went to the cashier. The cashier was giggling and blushing. Mikan noticed it and get annoyed.

"Can you please hurry up, we still have some business to attend" Mikan said exasperatedly.

"What kind of business?" Natsume asked. Mikan noticed that the cashier lady was listening and she was doing her job angrily and Mikan thought of provoking her. Mikan smirked.

"Don't know, maybe something like this" She holds Natsume's face and kissed him passionately. Shoppers are shock; the cashier lady rolled her eyes. Natsume was shocked, his eyes was big as saucers. He didn't expect that. Mikan broke the kiss.

"Why did you do that for?" Natsume asked

"You were asking what our business is and I just answered you and I'm also marking my territory." She faced the cashier lady. "How much?"

"A thousand yen" answered the cashier while rolling her eyes.

"Give me 1000 yen" Mikan said to Natsume

"Why?" Natsume asked

"Of course for your clothes, Dummy" Mikan said annoyed. Natsume handed her a thousand yen.

"Here" Mikan said to the cashier lady. She grabbed the shopping bags and shoved it to Natsume.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time passed and they become closer. Mikas is so happy because she's now close to Natsume while Natsume was falling to Mikan more deeply.

Sunday night….

Mikan and Natsume were sitting under the luminous moonlight. They were eating and drinking some stuff (Not alcohol ok?). They were looking at the sky.

'_After this night, were going to back to normal. I wish this night wouldn't end. I still want to be with you, but at least even just for a while I've been with you I'm so happy. You make me the most happiest girl in this world' _Mikan thought and looked at Natsume

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked when he noticed Mikan looking at him

"Nothing Natsume-kun" Mikan said and smiled. Suddenly Natsume stood up, and he was like a person losing his mind. He looks like he wants to say something but couldn't. Natsume's eyes were covered by his bangs. Mikan noticed it.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Everything! I don't like the way you dress, I don't even like the way you dance, but...But…" Natsume said stammering

* * *

Author's note: I'm very sorry!!! It's going to be our finals nearly so it's only mean that we are going to be in rush!!! Sorry!!! But don't worry! If I got at least 10 reviews maybe I can update right away! Maybe on Saturday...I can update...heheheh...I really needs your reviews because it inspired me!!! So please review!!! I will still update when I got less than 10 reviews but maybe it won't be sooner and you'll have to be patience...Sorry I need to do this!!!...I just wanted to know how reader's find my story..I'm not aloof of silent readers...I prefer readers who review always...hehehehe...Gomen... :D 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 11:

"But…but…I love you" Natsume said in a low tone. Mikan's ears perked up and her eyes were wide as a saucer.

"You loved me?" Mikan asked still inon the state of shock. Natsume nodded his head, looking at Mikan with sincerity and love. Mikan chuckled hysterically as her eyes somewhat wet because of tear of joy. Mikan hold Natsume's neck and leaned to Natsume and pressed her lips against his. Natsune smile against Mikan's lips and slowly drapped his arms around Mikan's waist. Mikan kissed him passionately as Natsume responded to her with equal passion. Natsume genly laid Mikan to the ground and kissed her crazily. Mikan broke the kiss and smiled at Natsume as he smiled back to him. Mikan was indeed happy seeing, he smiled back at her. She hugged Natsume and buried her face against Natsume's chest. Natsume hugged him back.

"I love you Natsume-kun, I love you" Mikan reiterate it for a thousand of times.

"I love you too Mikan" Natsume answered as they slowly carry themselves to sleep in each others arms.

Next morning at school…

Natsume along with Ruka, Hotaru and the others were chatting at the corridor(except for Mikan). They were waiting for the bell to ring.

"I thought so! I know you're going to be ended with Mikan-chan , Natsume" said Koko

"Yeah! Mikan is too damn sexy to resist Natsume! You know what? When you kept on rejecting her I thought you have loosen a bolts on your head" Mochu said and the laugh.

"Hey! That's insulting" Natsume shrieked

"You know Natsume, I'm happy for the both of you! Finally you're together. Mikan is the only girl who loves you despite your looks (meaning his nerdy look)." Ruka said happily.

"Yeah! That's why I love her very much. She doesn't care about looks. Earlier when I met her and she starts bugging me, I thought that was the end of my peaceful world. I even thought she's like other girls who like to flirt and play with boys, and after they were finish with them they just throw them away like trash. But as time passed, I can see how she loved and cared for me…I realized then that everything I thought about her was all wrong, she has a pure heart, a very clean heart, that she not like those rich girl who flirt and who open their self to every man they meet" Natsume said while smiling.

"You became mushy Hyuuga" Hotaru butted in.

"Imai!!!" Natsume shouted

"Don't you dare hurt that baka or I'll bury you alive" Hotaru said emotionless but while a slight smile.

Suddenly, they heard soft murmurs. They were shocked to see Mikan. Natsume was smiling as Mikan was smiling at him too. Mikan was wearing a denim pants and a white polo shirt. Her hair was let down with its natural curly tips with a matching white clip at the left side of her hair. She was wearing white converse sneakers. She has a small body bag that hung on her body. She was walking towards his direction. When she was only inches away from him she greeted him with her sweetest voice.

"Hi baby!" Mikan greeted him while she wrapped her arms around Natsume and hugged him. Natsume hugged back, taking her strawberry scent.

"Hey baby, why are staring at me like that? Do I have stain on my face?" Mikan asked

"Uh! It's nothing, don't mind me…I guess I was just shocked. It's seems not you" Natsume said while brushing Mikan's hair.

"I don't understand you baby… I really can't figure out what you like and dislike" Mikan said pouting.

"It's nothing just forget about it" Natsume said and peck Mikan's lips and hugged her. Little did they know, behind was Keiji and Luna. Luna was staring at them angrily while Keiji was staring with despair. You can "Uy's" and "Oi's" around them.

0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan and Natsume was walking side by side, hand in hand. Boys are greeting Mikan as she greets them back. Natsume was pissed off because Mikan was gretting them as if she was flirting with the boys, even though they were finally together. Natsume reached his limit and he dragged the smiling Mikan to the infamous Sakura tree. They sat down on the ground.

"Babe, anything wrong?" Mikan asked as she looked at Natsume with concern.

"Yeah, you! Why do you keep on flirting with boys?" Natsume yelled angrily.

"But I'm not flirting, I'm just greeting them" Mikan answered Natsume

"Stop greeting them it will look like you are flirting and it looks like you're like those other…other" Natsume said stammering. He can't say the last words. Mikan alreadt knew the last word and didn't bother to asked him to continue. She just apologizes to Natsume because she knew, he was just jealous.

"I'm sorry babe; I won't do that again…" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume's waist and leaned her head to Natsume's shoulder. Natsume placed his right arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry again babe…"

"It's ok, just don't do that again" Mikan smiled and nodded her head like a kid.

"Yeah! I promise…I love you Natsume" Mikan said

"I love you too…Always remember that" Natsume said and he kissed Mikan's forehead

"I'll always remember that"

They stay at the Sakura tree for a few minutes…they love each other's company…then suddenly Natsume asked something…

"Hey, since we will be having a semestral break tomorrow and will last only for a week…Why don't we go spent it together" Natsume suggested

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked

"You? Where do you want?" Natsume asked back

"Maybe…out of town? Yeah! I would like that! I want it to be near at the sea!" Mikan answered

"Near the sea? I don't know any" Natsume said

"I know somewhere!" Mikan said happily

"Ok! We'll go there…I'll fetch you tomorrow at your house..ok?" Natsume said smiling

"Hai" Mikan said happily

* * *

Very sorry for the late update! I've been very busy in school... Very sorry! 

Please review!

Next chapter will be a pure Natsume and Mikan's moment! So stay watch for the next chappie!

Is it good? Please send your comments and suggestions by clicking the "GO" button down there!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 12:

Mikan and Natsume go to Nagoya. The hotel they were checking in is a high class hotel. They were inside the room. Mikan was arranging their baggage as Natsume helps her. When they finished doing the baggage Mikan asked Natsume if he wanted to go to the sea and swim.

"Baby, don't you want to swim?" Mikan asked sweetly

"Its fine, do you want to? Then let's go take a swim" Natsume answered Mikan

"Thanks!" Mikan shrieked with enjoyment. Mikan changed to her swimming clothes inside the bathroom while Natsume changed inside their room. Mikan was so excited that she had changed so quickly. When she goes out of the bathroom, she saw the shirtless Natsume. Mikan was shocked and blushing really hard. Natsume just smirked. Mikan was standing at the bathroom door and staring at Natsume with her mouth slightly opened.

"Change your mind to go for a swimming and just planning to stand there and stare at my body? Do you want to play?" Natsume asked playfully and seductively while smiling maliciously. Mikan snap out of the reality. It took seconds for her to realize what Natsume has said.

"HENTAI!" Mikan screamed at Natsume's face. Mikan is wearing a blue summer dress, underneath was her red polka-dots swimsuit while Natsu,e is just wearing a white shirt and shorts. He drives to the so-called sea that Mikan keeps blabbing about. When they arrived at their destination, they can't see any people around so it only means that they have the place alone. Mikan happily climbed out of the car and ran to the sea like a helpless child. She raised both hands and inhale the clean and fresh air. Suddenly a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her tiny waist. Natsume leaned his chin into Mikan's right shoulder. Mikan smiled.

"Happy now?" Natsume asked

"Yeah, thanks for taking me on a vacation baby" Mikan said and kissed Natsume's cheeks

"Anything for you Princess, I love you" Natsume answered. Mikan removed Natsume's arms that were wrapped around her waist. Natsume frowned at this. Mikan removed her dress and picked up an oversized long see-through sleeve in their bag and wear it and then ran to the sea to swim. She tapped some water to Natsume. Natsume frowned but smiled immediately. He removed his shirt.

"I'll get you for that!" Natsume yelled jokingly. Natsume started to ran to Mikan's direction. Mikan ran as Natsume started to catch her as if they were playing tag. Mikan laughed while running. You can see how happy she was and how she wishes that this will last forever. When Natsume caught her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around to make her face him.

"I caught you!" Natsume said and he pressed his lips into Mikan's. Mikan moaned as Natsume shoved his tongue into her mouth, massaging her own tongue. Mikan moaned again and she wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck.

"I love you my princess" Natsume said

"I love you too my Natsume" Mikan said and pressed an enticing kissed into Natsume's lips and she pushed Natsume so that Natsume will land in his butt. Mikan chuckled.

"hahahahha…" Mikan laughed. Mikan handed him her hand. "Come on, grab my hand and stand up" Mikan said while smiling to him. Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her to him to make her sit in his lap. She was now on Natsume's lap. She can see clearly his tantalizing crimson orbs staring at her. Mikan was hypnotized by his orbs. She smiled at him sweetly. Natsume pulled her head and crashed his lips to hers. Mikan was shocked but she was able to recover her shocked. She put her arms around Natsume's neck and responded to the kiss with equal passion. Natsume felt her kissing him back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Minutes or so, they broke the kiss.

* * *

They decided to watch the sunset and they were enjoying the view. Mikan's back was leaning to Natsume as Natsume's arm was placed around his waist. His chin was leaning into Mikan's right shoulder. Mikan's hands were on top of Natsume's hands.

"It's beautiful!" Mikan shrieked

"Just like you…" Natsume complimented. Mikan blushed and looked at Natsume. Natsume looked back at her and smile. Mikan cupped Natsume's cheeks and kissed him passionately. Natsume put Mikan's right hand on his chest where his heart is located. Mikan can feel Natsume's heart beat. It was very intimate that it calm down everything. He hugged Mikan tightly as if he doesn't want to let go of her. He kissed her with equal passion. They broke the kissed to gasp some air.

"Promise me you won't leave me…promise me you wouldn't let go of me…promise me that you will stay beside me forever" Mikan said sincerely. Natsume smiled and smacked her red lips.

"I promise you…and please promise to me too that I will be the only guy for you…" Natsume said sweetly. Mikan and Natsume were in cloud nine that time.

* * *

Natsume and Mikan finally got home. When Mikan was about to hold the door knob, Natsume hoisted her (bridal-style).

"Natsume! Put me down!" Mikan yelled while giggling.

"No" Natsume said flatly. Natsume walked towards the bed and gently threw Mikan. She climbed on the bed and crawl on top of Mikan. He played with Mikan's hair.

"What are you planning to do Natsume?" Mikan asked nervously. Natsume smirked and leaned down. "Nothing" Natsume said flatly. After answering he crashed his lips into Mikan's. Mikan moaned in contact as he trailed butterfly kisses to her cheeks down to her neck. Mikan moaned again.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asked nervously. Natsume broke the contacts between his mouth and Mikan's body.

"Nothing, I'm just marking my territory." Natssume said and kissed Mikan's lips again. After minutes of making out they broke their animalistic kiss (a/n: nothing happen ok? Just kisses). Natsume lied beside Mikan.

"Where do you want to go tomorrow" Natsume asked

"Don't know" Mikan said as she snuggle close to Natsume

"Maybe, we can have some horseback riding…I've been craving for that since this morning but since my princess asked for a swim I let it pass" Natsume said

"It's fine with me baby…Don't worry about me…Anything will be fine for me, as long as you're here with me" Mikan said and kissed Natsume's cheeks. "Good night baby" Mikan said and close her eyes and fell asleep.

"_She must be really tired…Go to sleep now my princess and don't forget that I will always love you" _Natsume thought and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Good night to you too my princess" Natsume said and turned off the lights and slept.

* * *

Morning came…

Mikan is the first one to wake up. It was already 8:30 in the morning. She was rocking Natsume but he didn't budge.

"Natsume wake up!" Mikan yelled while rocking Natsume

"Hmmmmmmmm…." Natsume moaned

"Natsume! It's already 8:30! Are you planning to sleep all day?" Mikan asked but Natsume didn't answer her. Instead he continues to sleep. A bulb lightens up in Mikan's head. Mikan smiled maliciously. Mikan leaned in and softly smacked Natsume to his lips and she whispered something to Natsume.

"Hey baby, I want to play…Would you mind?" Mikan said. Automatically, Natsume's eyes open and he sat down immediately. He stared at Mikan intently. Mikan giggled…

"Thought so, I know you're awake…I was just joking, get up now baby…please?" Mikan begged. Natsume snorted then smiled.

"Not if you wouldn't kiss me" Natsume answered huskily

"Shut up Natsume!" Mikan said and started to leave but Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"Na-uh, you can't go away without giving me my good morning kiss" Natsume said and kissed Mikan hard. Mikan responded.

* * *

Like they plan, they will take the horse back riding for today and go straight to the amusement park. Practically now, they were riding in the same horse. Mikan is in the front and Natsume at the back. Natsume was hugging Mikan's waist to support her. They were chatting while the horse was moving. They were whispering to each other some sweet words. It makes the other couple envy for being so sweet. After the horse back riding, they went straight to the amusement park. When they arrived their, Mikan saw a stall.

"Baby! I want those!" Mikan shrieked happily.

"What those?" Natsume asked curiously

"Those!" It was a store the sells a fluffy, white candy called Howalon.

"OK, come on let's fall in line" Natsume said. They ran to the stall holding each others hand.

After some minutes…

"Here is your Howalon mister" A chubby guy handed over the Howalon to Natsume

"Thanks" Natsume said curtly. "Here, Mikan" Natsume said smiling. Mikan smiled and pecked Natsume to the lips.

"That's you're reward" Mikan said

"Let's eat it there" Natsume said pointing at a Sakura tree.

They eat the Howalon under the shade of the Sakura tree…

"Baby, you have something in your mouth" Mikan said and remove the small pieces of Howalon using her delicate fingers. "Better" Mikan said and smile. Natsume stared at her. He loves staring at her. It completes him; he wouldn't get tired of staring at that beautiful and innocent face. Every time he'll glance at Mikan, he feels like he wants to cry. He feels like he wants to smile and laugh. He feels like he wants to die. Mikan is so precious for him. She's like an angel who climbs down from heaven to guard him, to lighten him and love him. He would give everything just to keep those smiles and laugh to his life. His absent-mind pulled Mikan to a kiss. It was hard yet full of passion. They broke the kiss.

"I love you Mikan Sakura" Natsume said and hugged Mikan tight. Mikan smiled

"I love you too Natsume Hyuuga" Mikan answered and hugged back Natsume. Everything seemed perfect for the two of them like they were living in their own rhythm in life. The sweet melody of their love will bond them forever. But either did they know that there is someone who is planning to break their relationship.

* * *

"Investigate about that Mikan Sakura…I've been sensing that she has a secret" a girl said

"Yes Mam, I will" the investigator said

"Good…" Luna said. '_Just wait Mikan Sakura, I will take my revenge on you' Luna thought_

* * *

_Author's note: _

_First of all, I want to say I'M SO SORRY! I've been very busy and haggard this past two weeks so I don't have much time to update! I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me! _

_ Yah, I know many kissing scenes and hugging scenes but I already given you a warning that this chapter will be full of Mikan and Natsume's sweet moments! I'm really craving for those sweet moments! I'm asking forgiveness to those people who doesn't like mushy moments...but please, even if you're disappoint to this chapter, still, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_

_ I'm so happy for the last chapter because I got 13 reviews. I didn't expect that really...I really thought that this story sucks so I'm really shocked to see 13 reviews for one chapter! Thank you very much for the reviews! I love you readers!_

_ Next chapter will contain another secret to reveal!! Again, PLEASE REVIEW MINNA-SAN!!!_

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 13:

After Mikan's nice vacation, classes is starting again. She was having a little chit-chatting with Hotaru and the others. Little did she know Koizumi Luna, her secret enemy who hates her so much was planning to ruin her wonderful relationship with beloved boyfriend. Natsume in the other hand was walking to the hallway looking for Mikan. But instead of seeing Mikan, he saw Luna.

"Hi Natsume" Luna greeted. Natsume ignored her and walked passed her. Luna was pissed because there is no guy in their right mind will ignored her. "Don't you want to know something important about your lovely girlfriend?" Luna asked. Natsume stopped on his tracks. He turned around and throw a curious and confuse look to stupid Luna.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked curiously. Luna smirked, knowing that she finally got his attention. Well there is this quote, _curiosity kills the cat_. She shoved a brown Manila folder to Natsume.

"Read it, after you read you will understand what I mean." Luna said and walked away. Luna stopped for a while.

"By the way, you can find Mikan at the cafeteria." Luna said and started to walked again. When Luna was finally out of sight he slowly open the Manila folder and read it. His eyes widened and his hand was holding the folder tight. He runs to cafeteria to look for Mikan.

-

_Cafeteria…_

Mikan was laughing with the others when someone pulled her arm. She looked at the person. It is Natsume. Mikan can see hatred and disappointment in his eyes. 

"What's wrong Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked with concern.

"Did you enjoy playing with my feelings now?" Natsume said while staring at Mikan.

"Huh? I don't know what are you-"Natsume cut her off

"I believe in every you said, I believe that you love me…that your not playing with…that your not like the others who love teasing me, insulting me and most of all hurting me but guess I was wrong…your like them…those shits who likes playing with boys around." Natsume said while his bangs were covered by his eyes. 

"Natsume-kun, please tell me what-" Mikan asked but cut off by Natsume. Natsume lifted his gaze into Mikan.

"Tell me, how many guys already touch? How many guys are you planning to make a fool?" Natsume yelled angrily. 

"Natsume! What are really trying to point out! I can't understand you!" Mikan said as her tears slowly falling to her cheeks. Natsume throw the Manila folder that he got from Luna. Mikan slowly reach the folder with was thrown to the floor. Mikan slowly opened the folder and read it. As she read it her eyes wide open. She didn't believe that this secret of hers is going to be revealed.

_Inside the folder:_

_Name: Mikan Sakura_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Birthday: January 1_

_Mikan Sakura was born in a well known rich family. She was the heiress of all the business of the Sakura's. She was known in school as the school's "Campus Sweetheart". She was hiding a secret to everyone that she somehow worked in a nightclub as a prostitute because of some reasons._

"Natsume! It's not what you think it is! It doesn't mean that working in a nightclub is being a prostitute! I only worked there as a waitress because-" Mikan said trying to explain but she was always cut off by Natsume.

"Shut up! I don't need your explanation! I'm not going to let you fool me again! I hate you! If only I knew that you were selling your body for money I shouldn't have love you! Is your family's money still doesn't enough for you that you have to worked there to have more money? I didn't know you're a money eater! I feel ashamed of myself for having you as my girlfriend!" Natsume yelled to her dissapointedly.

'_God! The impact of those hurtful words! It hurts so much!" Mikan thought_

"Natsume please give me time to explain!" Finally Mikan finished her words. Mikan is really crying now. She cannot stop herself from crying. Natsume walks to her and holds her shoulder and started to rock her.

"No! I don't need your explanation! I can clearly see that you choose money instead of you dignity as a woman! You're more than like a slut!" Natsume said. His face went sideward as Mikan's slap was obvious to his sore cheeks.

"I can't believe that you see me that way!" Mikan said and stood up. She runs as fast as she can to runaway from Natsume. She buried her face in both hands and ran.

_In Natsume_…

Natsume was just sitting in one corner holding his sore cheeks. He can't believe he said those hurtful words. It's like his mind turns blank because of what he have known. He can't believe that the girl he only loves was like that. He really can't believe it but he felt his eyesight turns black, that's why he has said those words to Mikan. He didn't meant to gone this far. He knows he hurt Mikan but he didn't bother to follow Mikan because pride prevails. 

_Back to Mikan…_

Mikan was running to the school corridor. She was running to nowhere. She was hurt, no, more than hurt. She felt she was in hell this time. She can feel fire was eating her because of so much hurt. She doesn't know what to do. She just run,run,run,run until she bumped into someone. Some she can lean every time she was in a tight decision. The person who knows everything about her. The person she trusts. Mikan's eyes was puffy and red that makes oblivious to Hotaru that she was crying.

"What's the matter baka?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly

"Nothing Hotaru" Mikan answered

"I can't say it's nothing Mikan. Now, tell me what the hell happen" Hotaru said

"Natsume…Natsume thought I was deceiving him" Mikan said and cried again. Hotaru's eyes softened as she saw her best friend cry like a kid who haven't eat for years. 

"Mikan, stop crying you look uglier. Come on, let's go to my place and tell me everything" Hotaru said as she helped Mikan to stand up. They go to Hotaru's place. When they arrived at Hotaru's place, Mikan told everything to Hotaru. 

"So that's why you're crying?" Hotaru asked. Mikan nodded. "Did he give you time to explain?" Hotaru asked again.

"No…he didn't" Mikan answered and started crying again. Hotaru rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Mikan…Smile when in leisure. Smile when in pain. Smile when troubles pour like rain. Smile when someone hurt your feelings, coz you know, smiling always starts the healing…so Mikan smile, you look prettier when you smile" Hotaru said with a smile

"Hotaru…" Mikan said and smiled. 

_A week later…_

Mikan still haven't gone to school since the incident happen with her and Natsume. Because of that Hotaru was pissed because her best friend was ruining her life. When their class is ended she went to Mikan's house.

_At Mikan's house…_

"Sakura Mikan!" Hotaru shouted while banging the door. "Open the door BAKA! I said open the damn door!" Hotaru shouted. When she felt that Mikan is not opening her she asked one of the servant to give to her Mikan's duplicate key. She slowly opens the door and there she saw Mikan lying on the bed in prone position and her head was buried on her pillow. She is crying, Hotaru knew it. 

"Mikan…will you stop crying. Aren't you tired of crying because of stupid Hyuuga?" Hotaru said. Mikan just continue crying. "Mikan, can you please tell me the real reason for crying?" Hotaru asked, eying Mikan.

"Hotaru, I already told…Natsume thought I was-"Mikan was cut off

"Mikan, love is like a game…started by two then later on others will join…sometimes if bad luck is in your side you're going to be the "it" of the game…you're going to run and look for him…but Mikan what if Natsume found another playmate? Are you still going to bet your heart for him?" Hotaru asked

"Hotaru, I'm scared to see Natsume with another girl when I come back to school…When I imagined him kissing a girl or just a girl's hand it makes me cry…I don't want to lose him…I love him so much" Mikan said while sniffing.

"Even though he hurts you so much?" Hotaru asked. Mikan nodded. "Mikan, you have a clean heart." Hotaru said and smiled at Mikan

"Hotaru…" 

"Mikan please come to school…don't let Hyuuga destroy, why don't you try looking for another person to love…the one who will love the full you…without hesitation and regrets…"

"Hotaru…I don't think I can"

"Mikan…do you think love dies?" Hotaru asked.

"No…I don't think so"

"Sometimes no, sometimes yes…there are times that the two of you keep holding on…the two of you fight for your love even though it means sacrifice…but if fate decided to pull you apart then you cannot fight anymore…No matter what you do, you cannot fight against fate…We're just human, we can't have our own destiny in our bare hands…but if the two of is really meant to be…it will come back no matter how many were going to avoid that…and fate will bring you back" Hotaru explained while Mikan was looking at Hotaru.

"So Mikan, can you please go to school now…Hyuuga, don't mind him. If he found another then be happy for him…" Hotaru said

"Hotaru, but-" Mikan was cut off

"Fight Mikan…the Mikan I know is always brave…always smiling…always fighting…don't let Hyuuga see that you're too affected" Hotaru said while caressing Mikan's long hair

"I will Hotaru" Mikan smiled and Hotaru hugged her

_Next day…at the school_

Students were all around the school campus. Others were chit-chatting, laughing, fighting and other were making out (a/n: What making out?harhar). Students were very busy when suddenly a red Volkswagen beetle stops in the middle of the parking lot. All heads turn to the car. A girl with brunette hair climbed out of the car. All eyes were stuck on Mikan. Some are whispering to each other, some are drooling and some have widened eyes. In other words, all of them are shock to see her.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hi there minna-san! Please leave a review ok! I hope you like this chapter!Now you all know that Mikan worked in a nightclub but not as a prostitute ok? I'm going to tell you the reason why she worked there in the next chapters! Just wait ok?**

**Please review! ****Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

**This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer Crazikel911**

Chapter 14:

Students were all around the school campus. Others were chit-chatting, laughing, fighting and other were making out (a/n: What making out?harhar). Students were very busy when suddenly a red Volkswagen beetle stops in the middle of the parking lot. All heads turn to the car. A girl with brunette hair climbed out of the car. All eyes were stuck on Mikan. Some are whispering to each other, some are drooling and some have widened eyes. In other words, all of them are shock to see her.

The old Mikan was back but this time become more different. A more seductive Mikan was on the sight. Wearing only a denim blazer which shows her belly button was placed above her pink sando bra paired with a black denim midthigh skirt. A pair of boot that reach 5 inches above her ankle. Her chocolate orbs were covered by a light pink Chanel sunglass. Her hair was curl that gently fell on her slender shoulders. Beside her was a gorgeous lad with violet messy hair and blue orbs. The guy's right arm was placed in her waist. All eyes were stuck on the sight of the two gorgeous people in school. When suddenly, a blue BMW car stopped in front of them and revealed a raven haired boy. Mikan fixed her eyes unto Natsume as Natsume fixed his eyes unto Mikan too. They eye-lock for a moment before Mikan grabbed the violet haired boy into a kiss. Shock was seen in the eyes of the students but Natsume keep his stoic face but deep inside, hurt was killing him. Students started to whisper to each other. Natsume turned his heel to walk away. Little did he know Mikan was keeping an eye contact to him. When Mikan saw him walked away she broke the kiss and dragged the boy named Takeshi to the cafeteria.

_At the cafeteria…_

Natsume and the others was sitting in a table taking their late breakfast.

"Hey, have you heard that Mikan finally gone to school?" Koko asked

"Yeah! I heard that two…but I still didn't saw her…did you saw her Natsume?" Ruka asked. Natsume just kept quiet. He is not even attentive on what the others were talking about. He was thinking about the incident this morning. He was deep in thought when he heard the cafeteria door open. He raised his head to see who it was and much to his surprise he saw Mikan with Takeshi again. His blood started to boil again with anger and jealousy. He saw Mikan walking towards their table. She was smiling. Why is she smiling? Is she that happy that I'm finally out of her life? Doesn't she love me anymore? Natsume started to become paranoid and he was answering some stupid question in his mind while staring to Mikan with sharp eyes.

"Hi guys! How are you? It's been a long time!" Mikan said without sending a glance at Natsume

"We're fine Sakura! And wait a minute…who's that cutie there" Sumire said with beautiful eyes while drinking her orange juice.

"Oh! Haven't you heard about him? But well he's Takeshi Hiruma! He's my boyfriend!" Mikan said cheerfully. Sumire spitted her juice to Koko. Koko has disgusting facial expression but you can see shocked in his eyes.

"When?" Mochu started

"did?" Koko followed

"that?" Ruka followed Koko

"Happen?" The whole people in cafeteria said in unison, well aside from Hotaru and of course Natsume. Mikan chuckled before answering.

"This morning? Why? Why are you all looked shock?" Mikan asked

"Mikan, are you joking around? This morning? How will that happen? You just attended class this morning too?" Ruka asked curiously

"Well, he was waiting for me in front of the gate and asked me if I can be his girlfriend since me and Natsume-kun break up and I agree. Why? Aren't you all happy that I finally moved on? He's handsome right so I don't think there will be a problem if we become couples" Mikan explain

"I know that Takeshi-san was handsome but-" Ruka started but cut off by Mikan

"Then it's settled, Takeshi-kun is now my boyfriend. No but Ruka-kun" Mikan said irritably

"Ok…" Ruka said sadly

"Ok, I'll be leaving now! Bye!" Mikan said and she turned her heels to walk away. She cannot take Natsume's sharp glance anymore. Takeshi place his arm into Mikan's waist.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Aren't you going to join us here?" Anna asked

"No, maybe next time… I still have business and I don't have guts to eat with someone out there" Mikan said and started to walked away. All of them know who is that _someone_ is. Natsume stood up and was about to walked away when Hotaru speak.

"Where are you going Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked while eating her crabs

"None of you business Imai" Natsume answered arrogantly

"If you're planning to stop Mikan, you better changed your mind…You're just going to make the situation complicated" Hotaru explain

"What kind of best friend are you? Can you bear seeing Mikan destroying herself? Are you really her **best friend?**" Natsume asked emphasizing the word best friend.

"Then what are you Hyuuga? Are you really his boyfriend during the time of her miserable days? Don't forget Hyuuga…You are the one who destroyed her first. If you really her boyfriend you should have let her explained her side…you shouldn't have come up with your conclusion first. You should have listen to her…It's just show that you don't really know her and you don't really trust her." Hotaru said. Hotaru stood up and stare sharply at Natsume. They look like they were having some kind of staring contest. They stare at each other for almost a minute. Hotaru broke the eye contact and started to walked away. Natsume just sit down on his chair and drink his remaining juice.

* * *

Day passed, students always saw Mikan making out with different guys everyday. Sometimes they will saw her making out under the shade of a tree, sometimes inside the classroom and cafeteria but mostly in her car. Natsume always saw her doing her routine but he confronted Mikan. Today he saw her under their Sakura tree. He was about to sit there to sort out his feelings but unfortunately he saw Mikan making out again with some hot guy. This time he can't resist anymore. His anger and jealousy eating him.

_How can she do her dirty works here in our Sakura tree? _Natsume thought angrily. His mind is blank so he didn't know that he is finally near at Mikan and he harshly pull Mikan to the guy's embrace. Astonished, the guy stood and punch Natsume and vice-versa. They exchange punches until both of them lay in the floor helpless. Mikan went near Natsume( Mikan really love Natsume!) and lifted his head.

"Natsume-kun! Are you okay? Why did you do that for?" Mikan asked worriedly. Natsume just stare at her and stood up and drag her living the guy there looking in nowhere.

"Natsume! Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked while struggling but Natsume was not listening to her. He just continue dragging her. They reach his car and he opened the passenger seat and forcibly take Mikan inside.

"Natsume! What are you planning to do?" Mikan asked. Natsume didn't answer her. He just sit on the driver's sit and started the engine.

"Natsume! Answer me!" Mikan shrieked

"What are you doing with your life?" Natsume asked between gritted teeth.

"What are you-" Natsume cut her off

"Why are you acting like this!" Natsume shrieked

"Acting like what? A slut? This is what you see about me right? A slut? A prostitute? Flirting with boys, kissing boys and whatever a slut and a prostitute can do...I'm just satisfying you...Happy now? I'm doing this for you" Mikan said emotionally

"Then show me how slut you are" Natsume declared.

* * *

_Author's note: I'm finally finished this chapter! I know! A cliffhanger! I'll try my best to update soon since classes finally ended!_ _Please review Minna-san!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan as slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past? Can they love story continues and end with " a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 15:

They stop on a 5-star hotel. Natsume opened the door of the passenger seat.

"Come on, we don't have the whole time in the world" Natsume said but Mikan just remain stiff. She's not moving nor talking. Natsume got irritated and pull Mikan out of the car.

"What are you doing Natsume!" Mikan yelled

"Come on now!" Natsume said. Mikan keep on struggling on Natsume's tight grip but Natsume wouldn't let her go. They went to the reception table.

"WE need a room" Natsume said to the receptionist while emphasizing the word WE.

"With single bed or double bed?" the receptionist ask while smiling

"Isn't it obvious? Of course double!" Natsume shouted irritably to the receptionist.

"Sir, room 106,18th floor" the receptionist said while handling the key to Natsume. Natsume took the key and he walked to the elevator, still dragging the poor Mikan.

"Natsume, why are we here?" Mikan asked again. Natsume didn't answer her.

"Natsume! What the hell is your problem? Why aren't you answering my questions?" Mikan shrieked irritably. What the heck is the problem of this guy?? Mikan thought.

Suddenly the elevator door open and Natsume started to drag her again. They stop in front of a door. Natsume thrust the key into the keyhole. When the door open Natsume pulled Mikan harshly inside. When they got inside, Natsume slammed the door closed and lock the door.

"Natsume! Please tell me what are we-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume pushed her to the wall. Natsume arms was human caging her. His arms was rested on her sides. Natsume started to kiss her lips aggressively. Mikan's eyes widened. She was stiff as a lamp post. She can't believe what's happening. She was not moving as Natsume was still kissing her. On the other hand, Natsume felt Mikan was not moving at all and neither responding to him. Because of irritation, he hoisted Mikan and lay her on the hotel bed. Mikan returned to the reality when she felt Natsume's lips going down on her neck while Natsume's right hand was unbuttoning her shirt while Natsume's left hand stated to hold her thighs. Her brain finally work and she realized what Natsume mean by his word _"then show me how slutty you are"._

'_Does Natsume mean the we will make love? No! I can't give him myself in this way. I want to give it to him because of love not lust' Mikan thought panicky. _

She gained all her strengths to push Natsume off but Natsume is too strong.

"Natsume! Stop it!" Mikan yelled. "Please Natsume! not this way...Please" Mikan begged. When Natsume heard this he stop kissing her and get off her. Natsume was standing in front of her. She sat and started buttoning her clothes again. She was crying, Natsume see it.

"Name your price, little girl...I'm not going to sympathizes you because of tears." Natsume said while gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean Natsume?" Mikan said still crying.

"Don't play dumb on me Mikan...tell me, how much does those guy gave to you just to make you sleep with them. I will double the price" Natsume shrieked while holding Mikan in the shoulders.

"Natsume you don't know what you're talking about!" Mikan said defending herself

"Oh yeah? Then tell why are you refusing me? Am I not enough for you? There's nothing you're going to lose anymore. You already gave it to the whole male population in Jap-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan's slapped. His face turned sideward because of the sudden strong impact. He hold his sore cheeks and slowly turned his head toward Mikan. He saw sadness and disappointment on her eyes.

"Don't talk as you know all about me!" Mikan shouted while tears still flowing on her eyes

"I know all about you! I know you work as prosti-" Mikan is cut off

"I didn't work as a prostitute! I work there as a waitress! You don't know the whole story!" Mikan answered back

* * *

_Flashback: (Mikan is still 14 here)_

_Mikan was looking at the window, staring at her parents who are going to leave her again. '_

_"They will leave me again...When will I have a happy moments with my family...they don't care about me...Maybe I should just leave here...I'm only a bother to them'' Mikan said to herself_

_Night at the Sakura Mansion..._

_Mikan was tying her waist to her blanket. After tying it, she went to the bed and tie the blanket to the bet. When she was sure that the blanket was tie securely she went to the window and slowly climb down. When she already touch the ground, she removed the blanket around her waist. But when she was about to leave she heard a cold voice_

_"Where are you going baka?" said the cold voice_

_"Hotaru..." "_

_I'm asking you Mikan, where are you going? Hotaru asked again _

_"Somewhere...I need to get away from here" Mikan said and she started to run. _

_Mikan don't have enough money so she decided to work in a club as a waitress. The co-workers treated her well so somehow she felt belong...she felt love. But one day, she was shock to see Hotaru. _

_"Hotaru...how did you know I'm here" Mikan asked_

_"Nanny Tsukuba was so worried at you so I asked our family investigator to find where you were hiding" Hotaru explain_

_"Why did you do that?" Mikan asked again _

_"Aren't you listening? I said Nanny Tsukuba was worried about you" Hotaru said irritably_.

_"Now Mikan, tell me, why the heck did you leave?"_

_"Hotaru, I left because Mommy and Daddy doesn't care about me...I'm just a bother to them" Mikan said as tears started to flow. "That's not true" Hotaru said emotionally _

_"It's true Hotaru!! They always leave me! They doesn't care about me! I don't want to be a bother anymore" Mikan yelled _

_"You're really an idiot Mikan...Auntie and Uncle was doing that because of you...they care about your future...It doesn't mean that they always gone they doesn't love you...They love you MIkan...very much...that's why they were doing this even if it means away from you" Hotaru said._

_"Hotaru...Are you sure I'm not a bother to them?" Mikan asked_. _Hotaru nodded. Mikan smiled._

_"Now Mikan, go back...as long auntie and uncle is away...I will be always in you side" Hotaru said smiling. They hugged._

_"Yes Hotaru! I'm going back!" Mikan said happily_

_Flashback end..._

* * *

"Maybe Luna just change my occupation in the paper she gave to you...but I only work there as a waitress...nothing more, nothing less" Mikan said. She stood up and walk towards the door but Natsume grab her hand. She looked at Natsume. Natsume eyes was covered by his raven bangs.

"What do you still-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume spoke

"I'm sorry...so sorry" Natsume lifted his head and looked at Mikan with guilty eyes

"Are you saying sorry because you're guilty or because you really mean it" Mikan said and withdrew her hands on Natsume's grip. She was about to open the door when she felt Natsume hug her behind.

"I'm sorry...very sorry...I didn't meant to hurt...I felt betrayed Mikan...my world turn black when Luna said to me-"

"That's the problem Nastume! You believe to Luna more than me...You didn't let me explain...You drop into a conclusion fast!" Mikan yelled. She removed Natsume's arms that was wrapped around her and faced him.

"Natsume, do you really think I'm that kind of girl? Do you really think I'm that cheap? Am I that low in your eyes? Ever since you always think I'm a slut" Mikan said with teary eye

"Mikan..." Natsume was cut off again

"Natsume...what else is missing? Natsume, I gave you everything...everything I can give to you...I didn't give a damn care about myself...Everything you say I always followed...I have loved you Natsume but I wasn't enough...I loved love you Natsume but you choose to hurt me...I thought in you I will feel safe, I will feel loved, I will be happy that I won't be feeling any hurt again, I will feel belong...I tried to change but you didn't appreciate it...I was like your slave Natsume but still I didn't have your trust...Natsume, I don't know you anymore...You just change your appearance...even character change...Where is the Natsume I once love?...I thought I finally found the person who will love the whole me...but no...you're like them...your greedy Natsume...greedy to people like me" Mikan said emotionally and started to walk away...away from Natsume...

Natsume was left inside. He felt hurt. How can he let go of Mikan? She's too special to let go. Natsume sat on the bed and buried his face to both palms. He felt miserable. His heart was shattered into pieces. The impact of those words...it's killing him...

"Natsume...what have you done?" Natsume said to himself. A teardrop flow on the corner of his tantalizing orbs.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Ok, that's chapter 15 for you...I know it's dramatic...So far, this is the longest chapter ever! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think will happen next? Do you think they end up together or not? Stay tune for the next chapter. **

**By the way, I want to inform you that this story is going to end soon...Please give me some suggestion minna-san!**

**Please review!!****Please review!!****Please review!!****Please review!!****Please review!!****Please review!!****Please review!!****Please review!!**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan is a slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past. Can they love story continues and end with "a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 16:

_Next day after that incident…_

Mikan was sitting on one of the benches with Hotaru. Mikan was holding a can of beer in her hands while Hotaru was looking at her with such annoyance. When Mikan was about to take another shot, Hotaru grabbed the beer can.

"Mikan, what the hell are you doing? You already drank five canned beers. Are you not planning on going to school?" Hotaru asked irritably

"Well unfortunately, I'm not planning to go to school today…my head is aching like a hammer smacking my head and my eyesight is spinning. And oh Hotaru! There are two of you now! There is a Hotaru on the left and there is a Hotaru on the right too." Mikan said groggily while pointing the so-called Hotarus. She grabbed another can of beer.

"Mikan, you're already drunk…stop this…based on my calculations, you have low tolerance in alcohols. And now I proved it. This beer is just light but look at you…you are already tipsy." Hotaru explained

"I'm not drunk Hotaru!" Mikan said and took another shot.

Suddenly, something made her blood boil. It seems like her grogginess slipped away after hearing that voice.

"My,my,my…that Sakura girl is so low. How can she drink inside the campus? She's really a slut, no doubt. Even if she is the daughter of the school's owner…she shouldn't be drinking in school" Luna said loudly so that the other students will hear it. Mikan and Hotaru just pretend that they didn't hear it. Mikan just continued drinking while tears started to flow from her eyes.

"She's really stupid. Does she thinks Natsume really loves her? Of course not! She already proved it. Natsume believed me more than he believed her. I guess Natsume will be mine one of these days." Luna said with an evil laugh. Mikan couldn't take it anymore. Just a mere thought about Natsume made her self-control slip away. Mikan stood up. She grabbed one of the canned beers. Since Luna's company is facing their back to her she put the mouth of the canned beer on top of Luna's head and let the beer unto Luna's head. When Luna realized what she did, Luna stood up.

"What do you think your doing Sakura?!" Luna asked angrily. Some students were laughing because of what Mikan did. She never felt so embarrassed.

"For meddling with my relationship with Natsume" Mikan said and spun her heels to walk away but Luna didn't let her. Luna grabbed her hair hard which made Mikan turn around. Luna slapped Mikan. Mikan's face turned side wards with a hand scratch on her face.

"Not so fast Sakura, you bitch!" Luna yelled angrily. Mikan turned, her face was faced to Luna and then she slapped Luna too which made Luna's face turn side wards. Mikan grabbed her hair and tousled her hair hard. Luna did the same with hers.

"That's what you deserve bitch! I hate you! You're a flirt!" Mikan said still fighting with Luna. Suddenly Natsume came and held on to Mikan's waist to stop her. Student's got shocked by the sight. He was back to normal. The old Natsume. The cold nerdy school boy.

"Mikan stop it" Natsume said still holding on to Mikan's waist while Luna was held on by her friends.

"Let go of me you bastard! I still haven't finished my business with this wretch!" Mikan shouted while struggling from Natsume's embrace. Luna's face went blank when she saw Natsume in this state of fashion. Seeing Natsume like this she made her decision.

"He's all yours Sakura" Luna said and walked away.

"So it's clear now. She only likes you because of your appearance then" Hotaru said.

Mikan was still in Natsume's embrace then suddenly she felt her stomach flipping. She suddenly wanted to vomit. She removed Natsume's arms on her waist and started to run. Natsume followed her. Mikan ran inside the restroom and vomited. Natsume heard it and walked inside the girl's restroom without caution. He caressed Mikan's back while his other arm was placed on her waist to support her.

"Mikan, I'm sorry" Natsume said still caressing her back. Mikan was not hearing anything because she was still vomiting. After vomiting, Natsume washed Mikan's mouth with his hand. Mikan lost her strength and fell asleep. She fell on Natsume. Natsume hoisted Mikan and brought her to his car. '_This is de javu' Natsume thought._ He looked at Mikan. _Mikan is really adorable and so pretty._

'_How can a girl like her loved me? She is too precious to someone like me' Natsume thought to himself_

"_So it's clear now. She only likes you because of your hottie appearance then"_ Hotaru words keep ringing on his mind.

'_Come to think of it, she's the only girl who loves me despite my nerdy appearance. I'm really an idiot for not appreciating her love for me.' Natsume thought sadly._

He went near Mikan's face and caressed her rosy cheeks. He looked at her, lovingly.

"Mikan, I'm sorry and I love you" Natsume said. A teardrop fell from Natsume's eyes while looking at her. "I'm sorry if I doubted your love, sorry for not making you happy and sorry for hurting you". He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Natsume stopped in front of Mikan's house. He carried Mikan on his arms and knocked on the door. An old lady opened the door. She was the lady from before.

"Oh it's you again! How are you? What happen to Mikan-chan?" the old lady asked

"She's drunk again" Natsume said.

"Okay, young man, please bring her to her room...I'll just get some cold water" The old lady said. He brought Mikan to her room. The room was still the same. Nothing changed since the day he first stepped foot in here.

"Okay, please take care of her...I still have some business to attend to" the old lady said and walked away. Natsume grabbed the towel and soaked it in cold water. He slowly caresses Mikan's body using the towel. First, on the face then on her neck then, her arms and hands. Natsume was looking at Mikan while doing that. Suddenly Mikan's eyes opened slowly.

"Nat...Nat...Natsume" Mikan moaned then a teardrop fell from Mikan's eyes. He went near Mikan's ear and whispered

"I'm here...Don't worry...I love you" Natsume said and kiss Mikan's cheek. He stood up and left.

* * *

**Hi there! I finally updated! Thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Hhaahahah! A little fight between Mikan and Luna! Luna deserves it! Lately, I was thinking of letting Mikan bring a 45-caliber gun so that she can shoot that stupid Luna but I changed my mind! I doesn't suit Mikan's personality! She's too innocent to do such things! So I just satisfied myself by a tousling fight! I hope you like this chapter! **

_**Please vote for next stories on my profile!**_

**Ok! This is the first time I'm going to answer your reviews!**

_**Anuel-Shelimina:**_** Thanks for the review! **

_**Novachipalice:**_** Hi Nova-chan! Hahhaahha! I'm sorry for making you cry! Ok here's my tissue, you can have it! Please update your works too okay? Thanks for the review by the way! I love your stories! From "Funny Love triangle" to "Sweet Adversary"! Continue writing okay! You have potentials!**

_**hellTishy:**_** Hi there! Thanks for being my beta-reader! Sorry for the wrong grammars! Thanks for the review!**

_**kae1523mae:**_** Yeah! You're right! It was really Natsume's fault in the first place. She didn't let Mikan explain. But don't be angry with him, he already what he had done but it's quite to late for him to regret everything because he already Mikan to the bottom! Thanks for the review!**

_**HengHeng:**_** Hi there! Thanks for the review! Here's your update! Do you really want them to end up together? Let's see! It depends on my mood if I will let them end together! Hahhahaha! **

_**dominiqueanne:**_** Thanks for always reviewing my story! I really appreciate every piece of your review! Here's your update! You too? You want to Mikan and Natsume end up together? Me too! But let see!**

_**sakurapetal246:**_** Hi there! Thanks for always reviewing every chapter of my story! I love you buddy! I made you cry also like nove-chan! I really love the two of you! You always made me inspire! You want them to end up together two? I'll try my best! A sequel? I'll try but I'm not going to promise! I have future stories! Please read it ok?**

_**thejewelsisters:**_** Hi! Thanks for the review! Thanks also for adding my story on your Gakuen Alice community! I'm so glad you love my writing sytle! Your the first one who tell me that! Thanks! Please continue reading!**

_**Youichiix33:**_** Oh! The cute You-chan! Thanks for the review! Here's your update! The end was so sad, right! I almost cry when I writing it! Please continue reading!**

_**-KuroTenshi11-**_**: Thanks for the review! It's really dramatic ne! I intently did that! Please continue reading!**

_**SaraCullen:**_**Sara-chan! Thanks for the review! Thanks for liking my story! Here's the update! Please continue reading!**

_**A-Z-a-0anime:**_** Thanks for the review! Here the update you've been waiting!**

_**CrAzikEl911:**_** Yeah! I thought of that too! The title doesn't suit if they don't end up together! But let just see! I made you cry also? Here's my cookie! You can have it! Thanks for the review! Thanks for your support!**

_**akerue:**_** Yeah! That's the spirit! They are both idiot! Their temper got the best of them! I'll try to do something! **

_**JC-Zala**_**: Hi there JC-chan! I'm so happy that you are reading my story! Thank you for always reviewing! You're the best! Everytime I read your review, it always made me inspire! I'm so happy you enjoy this chapter! Please continue writing your fics too! You have my support! You also have the potentials! I bet you can be a good writer in the near future!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan is a slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past. Can they love story continues and end with "a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

Chapter 17:

A sunny day was making Mikan irritated. It's las if the weather was happy seeing her with such hurt feelings. It's been a week since her last encounter with that Luna girl. Luna droppes out from school. Now, she's gone for good.

Tonight, a ball will be held in their school for their JS Promenade. She was lonely, yes indeed. She thought that this year's JS Prom will be the best. She thought she will be with her beloved Natsume, he would be her escort but everything turned upside down with just one snap. Her dreams couldn't become real. She even thought of not going to that damned JS Prom. The hell! Why will she go there? There was no need really but Hotaru insisted her to come so she had no choice but to say yes. Her thoughts were disturbed when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Mikan answered lazily

"Hey Mikan-chan, Hotaru asked if you're really going to the Prom?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah" Mikan said and ended the call.

"Natsume? Are you coming to the Prom?" Ruka asked

"I don't think so" Natsume answered not looking at Ruka

"Awww, come on Natsume! It's part of our high school days!" Ruka said cheerfully

"What will I do there? Sit on a chair? Watch you and your girlfriend dancing?Listen to mushy love songs? Geez Ruka! That's stupid!" Natsume said defensively

"Come on Natsume! Don't be a kill joy!" Ruka said to his stubborn best friend

"Fine then, just to stop this stupid conversation of ours" Natsume said and hide behind the blanket.

"That's the spirit Natsume!" Ruka said cheerfully. "I'll be leaving now, I need to prepare for the night" Ruka said and leave

It was already 4:00pm and Mikan was still sitting on her bed, still thinking if she will go or not. If she goes, she will definitely see Natsume there. At this very time, she still doesn't want to see Natsume. She was already ready to leave but she was really hesitating to go. She might as well be hurt when she sees Natsume. The reason? She definitely doesn't know.

Mikan was really stunning for tonight's evening. With her appearance tonight, she can get the title of "Prom Queen". _'A queen huh?' Mikan thought to herself._ A queen without a king perhaps. She was wearing a blue tube which was knee length with flower designs and a red shawl on her shoulders . It was a balloon type that makes the gown simple but elegant. It had different expensive stones that were attached to the gown. Indeed, the gown was expensive and beautiful, it was sparkling under the moon light that made her like the Greek Moon Goddess Selene. She had diamond black choker, a diamond chandelier dangling that hang on both ears with a matching diamond bracelet and ring. She was wearing glass slippers that had straps which was sent to her by her mother to match her gown. The glass slippers were 4 inches high and there were pearl drapes around her ankle. Her hair was down and perfectly curled with a small but cute tiara on her head and she put on light make-up to her face. She was not only a "Prom Queen" with her looks but also the modern Cinderella. She grabbed her silver handbag and started to trail to their limo.

"I'll be going now Nanny" Mikan said

"You look stunningly beautiful tonight Mikan-chan" Nanny Tsubaki said

"Thanks, I guess" Mikan answered boringly

"By the way Mikan-chan, where is your escort? Don't you have one?" Nanny Tsubaki almost forgotten about the delivery

"I don't need one" Mikan answered

"But I thought it was required" asked the old woman.

"No, it doesn't...its still up to me" She walked out the door. She climbs into the limo and left. Nanny Tsubaki waved at her and she waved back.

The place is surely beautiful. It was a 5-star hotel owned by the Sakura's. She climbed out of the car and in an instance the students outside the hotel turned their heads to take a glance at her. Amusement, admiration and envy were seen at each student's eyes. She didn't give a damn to those student and just started walking inside the venue walking elegantly and gracefully. When she came in to the hall, she saw the students dancing. She walked down to the stair and as if in cue students turned their heads to her. She didn't care about them looking at her. She just maintained her posture while walking down. Chin up, pouting lips and straight body. On the end of the staircase, there was Keiji waiting for her. When Mikan reached the end, Keiji handed her his hand. Mikan hesitated about accept it.

"Would you mind, if I bring you to your friend's table?" Keiji said sweetly

On the other hand, Mikan's friends were sitting in their table and they can clearly see what was happening. Natsume, was staring sharply at Keiji. Ruka noticed it

"Natsume, why don't you fetch Mikan and bring her here?" Ruka asked

"I don't think she will accept my offer to bring her here, she might still be angry at me" Natsume answered and drank his first shot. Natsume was wearing his elegant formal suit but he had his thick eyeglass that covered his crimson orbs. It made him look formal but looked nerdy at the same time. It was really thick, it's like a magnifying glass but he didn't care. It was that stupid hottie image that made him and his Mikan break apart.

"It's not so bad to try Natsume" Ruka insisted.

"Fine" Natsume said and started to stand up but stopped when he heard Hotaru's words

"I think, there's no need to waste your time" Hotaru answered and they looked at the direction where Hotaru was looking at. Natsume's blood boiled up. There, they saw Keiji walking towards their table escorting Mikan. Natsume was following them with his gaze. When they reached their table, Keiji pulled a chair for Mikan that was beside Natsume and then he assisted her to sit while Natsume was looking at them with sharp eyes. When Mikan was already sitting, Keiji spoke

"Good Evening everyone" He said and bowed then turned his attention to Mikan again. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you to dance later on" Keiji asked politely

"I don't mind" Mikan answered coldly while drinking her wine.

"Thanks, I'll be looking forward to it then...I need to go now...I'll be back to get you for a dance" Keiji said and Mikan nodded. Keiji looked at Natsume. Natsume and Keiji's eyes met. Keiji smirked at Natsume to piss him off then started to trail back to his friend's table. Natsume just remained standing, his fists were clenched.

"Natsume, why don't you sit down?" Koko said. Natsume then sat down, he then grabbed another shot glass and drank tequila

Moments later, most of the boys inside the hall asked Mikan to dance with them but Mikan refused them. That made Natsume smile. But suddenly, his smile faded when he heard a familiar baritone voice.

"Can I have this dance Miss Mikan?" Keiji asked. Mikan looked at him and she saw his hand. She hesitated but then she grabbed his hand. He led her to the dance floor. On the other hand, Natsume was really angry. He shook it off and had another shot.

"You shouldn't get angry, it's your fault anyway" Hotaru teased then pulled Ruka away to the dance floor.

"I know" he whispered to himself then walked to the bar.

_-With Mikan and Keiji-_

Keiji's arms were placed around Mikan's waist while her arms were on his shoulders. Keiji was looking at her lovingly while she was avoiding those gazes.

"Mikan, I know you still love Natsume...but can I court you the way you deserve it?" Keiji asked sweetly, full of determination

"Keiji...it already came out of your mouth that I still love Natsume; why are you still asking me that?" Mikan answered

"Mikan, I want to help you moved on" Keiji answered back

"I love Natsume, Keiji, and I don't if I'm ready to enter a new relationship and besides I only see you as a brother and a friend"

"Mikan, I'm willing to wait...I'll wait for the day that you will learn to love me" Keiji said full with love

"Keiji, I don't want to hurt you" Mikan said while looking at Keiji

"I'm willing to get hurt Mikan if that means you will love me in the end"

"You don't understand Keiji"

"Yeah! I really don't understand why do you still love Natsume despite the things he has done to you?" Keiji asked as his eyes started to get blurry because of tears.

"Keiji, please try to understand...I love Natsume...I know you will find the girl who deserves to be loved by you...someone who is better than me" Mikan said while tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mikan, please don't cry...I feel miserable when I see you cry" Keiji said and started to wipe the tears out using his thumb.

"Keiji..."

"It's alright Mikan, I understand now...Hyuuga...he's one lucky bastard" Keiji said while smiling. "Come on, let's go back to your prince...I'm letting you go Mikan...I hope this time everything will work out for the two of you"

"I don't think so Keiji...but still, Thank you" Mikan smiled sweetly and Keiji smiled back. Keiji walked Mikan back to their table.

_-With Natsume-_

He saw everything, from the smile to tears. He thought Mikan had finally given Keiji his chance to her.

_'So there's no more chance for us' Natsume thought_

"Maybe, you shouldn't sulk yourself in here...maybe it's better if you ask her to dance" Keiji said

"What are you taking about?" Natsume said coldly

"Your one lucky bastard Hyuuga...stamp this on your thick head...if you hurt her again...I'll make sure I'm going to get her...whether...she likes it or not...I'm not going to give you another chance...this will be your first and last" Keiji said then he patted Natsume's back and walked away. Natsume looked back at Keiji and muttered a soft "Thank You".

Mikan was sitting on her chair still thinking about her previous talk with Keiji. Suddenly a voice broke her thought

"Will you mind if I ask you for a dance?" Natsume said. Mikan froze on the spot but she was able to look back. "May I have this dance? I hope you don't mind" Natsume said while handing his hand to her. Mikan just looked at him then nodded. Natsume led her to the dance floor. Natsume put his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ummm...Mikan" Natsume started

"Huh?" Mikan asked innocently

"I'm sorry...for everything"

"It's nothing really...don't worry about it...it's in the past now"

"Past? So does it mean I'm only your past now?" Natsume asked sadly. Mikan didn't answer his question.

"Mikan...can you give me another chance?" Natsume asked desperately, Mikan just remain silent.

"Natsume..." Mikan said but cut off by Natsume

_I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That i need you so  
For this is all i know  
I'll never go far away from you_

"Tell me Mikan, are you happy that I'm now out of your life? If you say yes, then I'm letting you go now...I'll leave, if that's what you want" Natsume said while tears started to form in his eyes. "Mikan, I admit that i have made a very big mistake to you...but Mikan...if you give me another chance I'm willing to start from scratch...I will court you the way you wanted and deserved" Natsume said but Mikan still remained silent. He removed his hands from her waist and said "Come on, let's go back to the table" Natsume said and about to walked away but Mikan stop him. He looked at Mikan.

_Come to me and hold me  
And you will see  
The love i give  
For you still hold the key_

"Natsume, what if I tell you to stay? Will you stay with me? What if I tell you my love for you will always be here in my heart and never be gone, will you believe me?" Mikan asked. Natsume smiled and hugged Mikan.

_Every single day  
You always act this way  
For how many times i told you  
I love you  
For this is all i know_

"I love you! I love you! I love you Mikan!" Natsume said reiterating the lines "I love you". Natsume broke the hug and placed his arms around Mikan's waist again and Mikan's in his shoulder. They started to dance with the melody which lovers only hear. Mikan slowly lifted her right hand to caress Natsume's face then slowly lifted her hand to slowly remove his eyeglasses.

"Much better" Mikan said while smiling. Natsume smiled back then slowly moved down his face and caught Mikan's lips into a sweet kiss. They broke their kiss to gasp some air.

"I can't believe you gave me another chance...I promise I won't waste this chance Mikan...I'm not going to do things that will make your heart break-" Mikan cut him off by placing her pointer finger on top of his lips.

_I'll never go far away from you  
Even the sky will tell you  
That i need you so  
For this is all i know  
I'll never go far away from you_

"Shhhh..." Mikan smiled then kissed his lips again. "You'll always be forgiven Natsume...always be loved and you will always have a chance..." Mikan said and their lips find their way to met again. Their passionate kiss was disturbed with claps and shouts. They broke the kiss and looked around and they saw the students and their friends looking at their way with smiles plastered on their faces. Their eyes looked around again and they saw Keiji standing with a goblet in his hands. He raised his goblet like saying "I wish for your happiness". He was smiling while watching them but cannot hide the fact the his eyes shows sadness and hurt.

"Thank you" Mikan mouthed to Keiji. Keiji just nodded. Mikan looked at Natsume and he leaned down again and kissed her despite the large crowd looking intently at them. Suddenly, they felt something on their head and when looked up they saw different colors of confetti are flowing on them while the others were continuing cheering for them. Natsume slowly leaned down again to claim his lover's lips when Mikan whispered something.

"Stay by my side forever and don't leave me again" Mikan said sweetly while Natsume's head slowly nearing on her face.

"I will...I promise...**because I love you**" Nastume whispered back before letting their lips collide as the confetti continue to flow.

_I'll never go...far away from you..._

_**"Be strong. Remember not everything has a happy ending, and endings don't mean stop! It's just a way of telling us that there is a new beginning ahead of us. You should always be ready for the unpredictable, expect the unexpected.. It's easy to fall but hard to get up, but once you're up and back on track, you will be a better person. That's the way of life, you don't just live it, you learn from it!"**_

_**-Fat Albert-**_

* * *

_Yay! I finished with this story! I hope you like it guys! Thank you very much for reading this story! Domo Arigato Minna-san! I'm so very thankful for the reviewers who supported this story from the very start! Please stay tune for my next stories okay! _

_Song used: I'll never Go by Erik Santos_

_Next stories: (After Convenient Marriage)_

_**Sweet Temptress(Rated T)**_

_Mikan was forced to accept the job that was given to her by Hotaru. Because she still doesn't have an occupation, she thought that it would be a big help to her. At least, she will just be singing at a party of a mysterious man._

_She almost froze when she found out that the party is for Natsume Hyuuga. She first saw him in one of the society page but then her heart was mesmerized by him. She could not believe her luck._

_But she was totally freaked out when she found out that it was Natsume's stag party and it was not only her singing he was expecting to her for that night._

_He really thought that she was a prostitute!_

_**Dream into Reality(Rated M) **_

_**I had posted the first chapter, I'm going to update it when my "Convenient Marriage" is finished! Please read the first chapter and please leave a review also! I want to say sorry to hellTishy because I didn't send her the first chapter to be beta-read but I promise I will send the next chapter to her!  
**_

_Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome college student who always had wet dreams. In his dream, he was always having sex with a beautiful brown-haired girl with amber orbs who was named Mikan Sakura. He seemed to be in love with the girl in his dream but he thought it was idiotic. One day, a new student came and much to his surprise the new student looks like the girl in his dream! The same brunette girl, amber orbs and the same name! What a coincidence? But much to his surprise, Mikan always ignored him. He doesn't know why. What will he do about this Mikan Sakura? Will he hunt her down? Or let her go?_

**Please stay tune okay!**

**Thanks so much for the reviewers for the last chapter:**

**SaraCullen: **Hi there Sara-chan! Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you loved the last chapter! I hope you like the ending of my story! Please stay tuned for my next stories okay!

**hellTishy: **Hi there my dearest beta-reader! I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for always reviewing to this story! Love you buddy! Please stay tuned for my next stories and hope you beta-read my next stories!

**-KuroTenshi11-:** Well, I guess his back with his hottie image when Mikan removed his glasses! Your wish was granted! Yehey! Yeah! You said it! Natsume is sweet in the last chapter!

**sakuraaimier: **Hi! Yeah! Natsume always preferred Mikan! Mikan is so innocent! Luna can't compete with Mikan because she is a bitch! Excuse my words okay? I hope you like the ending and thanks for the review!

**novachipalice: **Dun,dun,dun! Hi there Nova-chan! Here's your demand! By the way, you're welcome! I still have some tissue here...so if you cry again you can ask some tissue from me! Natsume became a nerd boy again because Mikan said to him that he just changed his appearance, he changed his attitude too. That's why he chose to go back to the nerdy boy but now he's back when Mikan removed his glasses!

**JC-Zala: **I'm so happy you like the last chapter! Yeah! You're right! In Natsume's case, his nerdy case is the criteria for looking for true friends. Example is Ruka and Mikan, they care for him and love him despite the appearance and the way other treats him. Luna? She is the ever so bitchy girl I ever known in the anime world! I can't believe someone like her was created! Thanks by the way for the review! I hope you love the ending.

**kae1523mae: **Thanks for the review! Yeah! Luna is gone for good now! It's obvious that she was just clinging to Natsume because of his hottie image! I hope you like the ending!

**flamehaze: **Here's your update! Thanks for the review! I agree with you that Natsume is sometimes a bake himself! I hope you like the last chapter of this story!

**dominiqueanne: **Here's you update! Thanks for loving my story! I hope you liked the ending.

**angelakawaii: **Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**HengHeng: **Hi Heng-chan! I hope you like the ending! I granted your wish to end them up together! I'm scared to let them apart because you might get angry with me! Kidding! I hope you like the ending of their love story!

**A-Z-a-0anime: **Here's your update! Yeah! I'm so happy I realize its a mistake too! Two thumbs up for Natsume! I hope you like the ending!

**sakurapetal256: **I'm so happy to hear that you will read my next stories! Thanks by the way for voting! What did you vote? Hheheheehe! Here's your update! I hope you like the ending!

**Kimiko-Sakura:** Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**Youichiix33**: Thanks for the review Youichii-kun! I hope you like the last chapter! Please read my other fics too! Arigato!

**Hinamori Sohma18: **Hahahhahahah! Yeah! I can't believe I even write that! I can't believe I let Natsume go inside the girls' restroom! Well, he's just worried sick to Mikan that why he did that!

**eLeA mELeNdEz: **Sorry to dissapoint you! But this is the last chapter! By the way, thanks for the review!

**KMAC 08**: He didn't steal Mikan because Mikan still love Natsume! Keiji is a really nice guy unlike that Luna girl! He really love Mikan but unfortunately Mikan didn't love him back. Thanks for the review!

**akerue: **She's gone for good now! I hope you like the ending! Please continue reading my other fics! Thanks for the review!

**Irumi Kanzaki: **Thanks for reviewing all the chapters of my story! Here's your update! I hope you like the ending!

**Other Reviewers:**

**maybeimright, flame caster lover, 090nmikanXnatsume090, cutiemikan12, CrAzikEl911, NatsuMikan HotaRuka, wasabe-ice-cream, crazyandproud344, HunnyB, RainbowPrincess326, xXxdarkAnGel lOveRxXx,miaxXxneko, xXxSasukefangirlxXx, Duriansan, natsumemikan06, NaughtyAngel12, hitsuji25, Hirotsume-18, Pekopon Pudding, -'-avid'-'punk-'-, SonyaShulen, flametrisha, thejewelsisters, shireentay, kyria hyuuga, xhimesamax3, Love Hell Rocket, jezhmae, tamahits, kazuki kono, milkchocolatehot64, sammae18, Anuel Shelimina**

**Thanks you Minna-san! See you on my next story!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Summary: Natsume is the schools greatest dork. Mikan is the campus sweetheart. Mikan was head over heels on Natsume. Will Natsume learned to love her even though he thinks Mikan is a slut? What happen if Natsume become a hottie and they become a couple? And for some reason he can't accept Mikan's past. Can they love story continues and end with "a happily ever after" or it will end tearfully?

**Special Chapter:**

It's been 6 years since Natsume and Mikan become together. They even graduated now from school. She was now a famous fashion designer while Natsume become a successful businessman. They are now 22 years old.

Mikan sighed in frustration. It's been a week since their last date. Natsume wasn't even calling her, nor texted her and not even went to their house. She terribly missed her boyfriend.

_"The nerve of that guy! What did he think he is? He not calling me nor texting me! Damn! Damn! What if he found another girl? No! Don't be paranoid Mikan!"_ Mikan thought to herself.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and looked who's calling. She made faces when she saw who's the caller was. She It was Natsume! She calmed herself first before answering her phone. She need to calmed down because she might said awful words to him. She counted 1 to 10 and when she felt her self calmed down she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said calmly and sweetly

_"Baby? How are you_?_" _

"Oh! How sweet of you to asked me that! I'm fine! I'll be finer if you didn't called!" Mikan said sarcastically

_"Are you angry?" _

"Wow! What do you want me to feel? Happy? Excited? You didn't give in touch with me for one week! And you expect me not to be angry? How could you!" Mikan said while hiccuping

_"I'm sorry! I was arranging something last week. Please don't cry! I promised I'll try to make it up with you"_

"Hmp! What is that something? Maybe you should bother to explain!" Mikan said

_"I'll explain it to you later. By the way, I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm. We're going to have dinner"_

"Why? Its not our anniversary nor our monthsary!?It's not your birthday too! Not even mine" Mikan said curiosly

_"I'll explain it to you later okay? I need to hang up baby! Bye! I love you!"_

"Wait! Natsume! Natsume? Grrrr! He hang up!" Mikan said and hang up too. "That guy! He's going to taste my sweetest sermon!"

* * *

_6:45 PM..._

Natsume wass iting comfortably on the sofa, waiting for Mikan. He's wearing his best tuxedo. He stood up when he saw Mikan going down the stairs. His girlfriend sure is beautiful. Wearing a simple pink tube dress and silver-colored sandals makes her more elegant. He laso saw that's she wearing the necklace he gave her.

He walked towards the end of the staircase. When Mikan reached the end he extended his hand to her. Mikan take his hand.They bid they farewell to Mikan's nanny and walked out the house. Natsume and Mikan stopped in front of the front passenger door. Natsume stared at Mikan and smiled.

"You look lovely" Natsume said and bent down to smack her strawberry colored lips.

"Yeah right" she answered sarcastically

"What's with the sarcastic tone?" Natsume smiled and caressed her cheeks

"Would you care to explain? Why didn't you showed up for one week huh?" Mikan said pouting. Natsume scratched his nape and smiled shyly.

"Well, I have something important to do" he said smiling

"Important than me?" Mikan answered

"Of course not! Well...I'll just explained it to you later okay" Natsume said and open the car door. Mikan sighed

"Fine" she was about to hop in when Natsume hold her arm to stop.

"What?" she asked

"Wear this first" Natsume said and handed her a blindfold

"Why?" Mikan asked confused

"Just wear it baby" Natsume said and put it in her eyes.

* * *

Natsume stopped the car in a high class French restaurant. Mikan eyes was still covered

"Where are we Natsume?" Mikan asked to Natsume.

"You'll know it soon" Natsume said and climb out the car and help Mikan to climb out. His right arm on her waist while the left was holding her wrist.

Mikan felt that they were climbing. Then suddenly she heard a song was played. It was "Your Guardian Angel" which happened to be their theme song.

"Natsume, where are we?" she asked really curious

"Just be patient, princess" Natsume answered to her. Moments had passed and she finally felt that she was standing now on a platform. The song become louder. She felt Natsume was taking off her blindfold. When her sight finally back, her eyes widened in shock. It was a candlelit dinner on one of the class restaurant's rooftop. There was also a band that was singing different love songs and most especially their theme song. She was awe on what she saw. She couldn't speak. She seems to lose her mind not until Natsume hugged her from behind.

"This is the reason, why I didn't show up for one week. I need to fix this up to make it perfect" Natsume said and kissed her cheeks. She turned around to face Natsume. She saw him smiling and she can see happiness in his eyes. She hugged Natsume tight.

"Did you like it?" Natsume asked brushing her long brunette hair.

"I love it Natsume!" Mikan said and kissed Natsume on the lips. They broke the kissed to gasp some air. She smiled at Natsume.

Suddenly, Mikan heard fireworks. She turned around and her tears started to flow. She saw the fireworks say...

_"I was quite the spoiled brat. I have quite a temper, obviously inherited from my father, and I became very good at ordering everyone around. But when you came into my life, everything change and I become a better person"_

Then after that...a new batch came and that made Mikan cried more

_"I love You and Thank You, my princess" _

Mikan was lost in her own thoughts until Natsume went in front of her and showed her an opened blue velvet box. The box contain the a diamond solitaire engagement ring. Another batch of fireworks came and it says:

_"Will you marry me?" _

Mikan looked at Natsume. Natsume was smiling. Natsume kneel in front of her and asked.

"Will you take the honor of being my wife and be with me for the rest of our lives?" Natsume said picking her left hand and slipping the ring in her ring finger. Mikan just remained staring at Natsume. Natsume stood up and whispered...

"Now, what's you answer?" Natsume asked smiling. Mikan went back into reality and hugged her arms into Natsume's neck. She kissed Natsume and Natsume kissed back.

"Of course! I'm willing to be your wife Natsume Hyuuga!" she said and hugged Natsume as Natsume hugged back.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! This extra chapter is finished! I just wanted to make this extra chapter to give to you my sincerity for thanking you for supporting me non-stop! I love you guys! I hope you like it!**

**I dedicated to this special chapter to the ff.:**

**Fujiwara Yuri- Nova-chan**

**Sakura-hime246- Saku-chan!**

**JC-Zala- JC-chan**

**hellTishy**

**R3ig3N-H1m3**

**and of course to my other reviewers!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
